Life of a Blossomed Rose
by littlerosebudbroke
Summary: The continuation of Life of a Rose
1. Our Wedding

_Dear Honorary Guest, _

_ You are hereby invited to Rose Mazur and Dimitri Belikov's wedding. The wedding will take place April 23__rd__ on a beautiful Saturday afternoon at 3pm. The wedding will take place in the beautiful mechanical gardens by the boathouse. We will be serving a wide variety of pastries and a buffet for dinner. Please dress in formal attire and log any gifts with a name and mailing address in them. We hope to see you there._

_ Sincerely, _

_ littlerosebudbroke _

Saturday, April 23rd:

Rose's POV-

I observe the girl in the mirror. She can't be me. Her cheeks are flushed lightly with excitement and her eyes are framed by thick dark lashes. They shine with excitement. Her make-up is done light to highlight her natural beauty and her small slender frame is dressed in a beautiful Ivory wedding gown. It was a traditional ball gown, with style features tulle with corded lace motifs over point d'esprit, a scoop neckline, and delicately beaded waist adorned with Swarovski crystals. Finished with a corset closure and V-neck jacket detailed with covered buttons. The dress was a Maggie Sottero. Its name is Windsor. Her hair is in a waterfall braid going into a bun with loose curled tendrils framing her face. She's beautiful…gorgeous. That's me.

I turn away from the mirror and fight to keep my breath even. In that mirror is my reflection showing who I was, who I am, and who I am to become. I look around the room and see everything but nothing. My heart flutters in my chest and I can't help but long to feel her and my brother here with me. I've come a long way. All of us have.

In the last four months we've all gotten jobs. My dad and Olena are "courting". Yeva makes more profit with her business. Viktoria is dating a nice responsible man the respects her named Daniel. Sonya grows bigger every day. Eddie and Mia are a dream couple along with their almost year old son Max. Three more months little guy. Dimitri and I are perfect. Life is perfect. Our daughter Anesia is perfect. She may be small but she grows bigger every time I look at her. She's so beautiful it makes my heart hurt. We're still looking for houses. We all want to stay close to each other.

_ "I'll be there every step of the way and so will Mason." _

The memory of the dream I had after I died echoes through my head. She's here I can tell…they both are. They're in the sun that lights up the world on this very day giving the air warmth. They're in the life of the bloomed and blooming flowers of the garden that will hold our wedding. They're in the very dress I'm wearing. They're watching and smiling down on me and my happiness.

"Rose are you about ready?" Mia asks through the doorway.

"Almost." I yell back. I reach over and grab the veil putting it on. My breath hitches at my new reflection. Turning around I open the door and meet Mia's face. She and Viktoria are my bridesmaids. They're both dressed in silk royal blue dresses sweetheart short sleeved dresses that stop at their knees in a small flare. Both of them curled their hair into ponytails. They're both beautiful. Eddie stands behind her in his snazzy looking tux with the same colored bow tie. Seeing it we all laughed.

"I wear a bow tie now. Bow ties are cool." He says adjusting it.

Mia takes my hand and they both lead me to my father who waits at the door in his own tux and bow tie. He looks calm and collected but I know he's happy and somewhat upset I'm growing up and getting married…and only eighteen. We've come a long way. I consider him one of my best friends. I'm glad he changed. I take his arm as he Mia and Eddie line up in front of us and Viktoria and lines up with Daniel. Zoe and Paul line up as flower girl and ring bearer. The music starts and I watch everyone walk out into the sunlight and wait for my turn.

"I'm proud of you kid. I know your mother and Mason are too." Dad says before we walk out.

The sun is the first thing I notice. Its warmth kisses my skin and lights up the world around me. I look around in amazement. On both sides of us are hedges with beautiful blossoming flowers in a variety of purples and blues with yellow mixed in. Roses and other flowers can be seen behind them. There are two giant oak trees with honey suckle wrapped up them and tulips at the base on both sides behind the alter which is a little wooden arch with a vining all over it with blossoming yellow and white flowers all over it. The trees frame it sort of behind it and show off the lake with the beautiful sail boats floating on it and swans swimming. The air smells of sweetness. The only sounds that can be heard is the soft breeze and the violins playing.

Our wedding is a small one. Family and some close friends from work or other places we've met over the last couple of months. No more than thirty people at the most. It's perfect though. Everyone's watching me with smiles and gasps of amazement. Pictures are being snapped by professional photographers and filmed too. Guests snap pictures muttering their approval. I smile and look up finally seeing the one person I've been dying to see.

My world melts away as I find the love of my life Dimitri. He's standing tall at the alter watching me with eyes wide with love, adoration, and dazzlement. His gaze takes in every inch of me as he smiles tears welling in his eyes but blinked back. He looks absolutely handsome in his tux. His bowtie the same color as the bridesmaids dresses. His smile is warm and so bright the sun can't compare. I smile back at him feeling my heart pound against my chest.

We reach the end of the aisle and my father kisses me and gives me away. He moves the veil back and lets me walk forward. I join hands with Dimitri and feel my whole world spin. I feel tears and am not sure whether or not to let them go. I blink them back. I don't hear the priest. All I hear is my heart pounding and the sounds of the world around us. I hear the soft whispering of my mother and Mason on the breeze as they say how proud they are and how much they love me. I watch as Dimitri's lips move saying his vows as he slips my ring onto my fingers. I say my vows and slip his ring onto his finger. I feel dazed when the priests voice suddenly comes to life.

"You may now kiss the bride." He says shutting his book smiling.

Dimitri and I step forward meeting in the middle. I tilt my face up as Dimitri cups my cheek on the priests side and his other slides around my waist as my hands fall on his chest. I tiptoe up as he leans down and our lips meet sealing our fates together for eternity.

**Make sure to review. I know it's short but it's not supposed to be a story story it's a story of snapshots of their life going on. Remember to review. I hope you liked it and remember to review. PLEASE LOOK ON MY PROFILE FOR THE DRESS! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL AND MY DREAM DRESS! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKK AT IT!**


	2. Honeymoon

**I do not own anything of Vampire Academy except my own characters I made up. I won't keep this story long I'm just going to update. I would appreciate reviews but I don't need them this is just a small sequel of their lives after Life of a Rose. I hope you enjoy it.**

I wave goodbye to all our friends and family as Dimitri drives us away. The wedding was beautiful and the dinner with friends and family just as wonderful. Everything about it was a magical night. I turn around in my seat and arrange my dress to some kind of controlled semblance. I look at Dimitri and my white gold wedding band and my engagement ring and smile. He glances over and smiles back taking my hand and kissing it. He drives not releasing my hand. We don't drive for long. Probably only twenty minutes at the most before he pulls off and into a neighborhood. We drive down a lane with tree lining it and beautiful houses. I'm confused why are we here? Eventually Dimitri pulls off into a stone driveway with lights highlighting the yard and house dimly.

From what I can tell the house is a big but average two story house with an attic it seems. I can tell it's blue and has a fenced in back yard with a wraparound porch. It has white shutters and trims and is a….is a Victorian styled home with line of oak trees blocking the views from our neighbors on both sides. It even has a separate two car garage and a pool out back judging by the water reflections on the side of the house. It's so perfect. I stare in awe as Dimitri gets out and comes around. He opens my door and helps me out.

"What are we doing here?" I ask looking around nervously. He grabs my chin and makes me look into his eyes.

"This is our home." He says smiling at me. It takes a minute for his words to register before I'm in his arms kissing him with all my might. He chuckles when I pull away. I feel sad though. I'll miss my family.

"I love it." I tell him kissing his chest. He leans down and kisses my cheek.

"You'll love it more when I say our family lives on this street. I pull away in shock.

"WHAT?!" I gasp.

"A lot of these houses were for rent on this side of the neighborhood. So we figured why not move the whole family. Eddie and Mia will live next door." He points to the right. "Mama, grandma, and Viktoria will live across the street." He points across from us. "Abe and Alberta will live on the other side of us." He points to the left. "Karolina, Paul, and Zoe will live on the end next to mama and Sonya on the other side." He says smiling brightly.

"…but…money!" I sputter out. He laughs at me.

"You forget how rich we are. We have billions so why not use it on IMPORTANT things. Family is important and this is what we choose to spend that money on. We still have PLENTY we won't run out and mama sold the house to some celebrity for eleven million dollars. She paid for Karolina's, Sonya's, and her own house. Abe bought ours as a house warming present plus his own for him and Alberta, and we bought Eddie's and Mia's. We'll be fine." He tells me. I kiss him again and he pulls away breathing harder than usual.

"Let's go inside." He says. He grabs the bags and walks up the stairs with me.

"What about furniture?" I ask.

"The old house comes with the furniture. We furnished the houses already. You donated all your clothes again and bought a new wardrobe so it's here. Everything is settled." He says unlocking the door. "Kitchen is stocked too."

Before I can walk in he sets down the bags and picks me up carrying me across the threshold. I laugh and kiss him gently as he lets me down. He leaves the bags outside and closes the door turning on the lights. I look around in amazement. The floors are a dark brown and the walls are a toasted almond with cream curtains in the windows. The living room is to our left and the dining room to our right straight of the foyer. There's a grand twisted stair case that leads up stairs with small platforms. The stairs start on the left of the hallway on the right, which probably leads to a kitchen. I walk down to see with Dimitri following me.

On the right of the hallway there's a bathroom. One the left a door leading down to the basement. Walking down the hallway forks off. Going to the right I find the kitchen with an island in the middle . It's the kitchen from my dreams. Above the island sits the pan holders. Stainless steel appliances with sky blue walls and tiled floor and marble counters. A door in the back left corner reveals the outside deck and pool. On the closer left corner there's a small laundry room. I find a door leading to the dining room in the closer right hand corner. Walking back down the hallway I notice another door on the left leading to the dining room too.

I go down the other hallway when I reach the fork. It opens up on the right to the living room and if I keep going there's a library/den. I smile at it. Two walls consist of bookshelves, and a desk in the middle of each book cased wall. In front and facing the left. There's a door leading to the living room in the left hand corner. A fire place is to my right with a TV mounted on the wall along with a built in entertainment center around the fireplace holding movies, music, and game systems. A couch sits in front with a coffee table in between it and the fireplace. Two love seats sit on either side boxing it in with lamp tables in between them and the main couch. The wall facing the back yard on the right has a two large windows with lamps in between on both side of them.

I don't bother looking at the living room or dining room eager to see what's upstairs. I pick up my dress and run up. The halls are shaped like an H Turning left for a short time and find two glass double doors leading out to a balcony that has a staircase to the lawn out back. I go left again I find a guest bedroom with a bathroom. I go to the right side and find another. I go down the middle part of the H on the right of the stairs and find three bedrooms two on the left with a connecting bathroom and one on the right before it branches off to the other side of the H which held two more rooms. One of the bathrooms with the connecting bathroom is a nursery.

The nursery is simple with no windows. The crib lies in the far left hand corner. It's a beautiful dark wooded crib with a matching changing station and dresser and chest. There's a tall yet sort of wide dresser in the far right hand corner with a touching each wall. The bathroom door was next to it after a medium sized gap. On the other side of the door stood the changing table. Next to that a lamp and rocking chair off to the side facing the room. A closet was on the immediate left. A bookcase sat on the left hand wall at the end of the crib with books and other things, and a nightstand with a lamp beside the crib. There was an area oval area rug covering the wooden floor in the center of the room. In the middle of the room was a column that led to held a staircase inside that led up to a decent sized tower was enough for four people to sleep in. It was made of stone as were the walls of but the roof was made of shingles and wood in a cone shaped dome and a full three sixty window sat in the middle of separating the top of the wall from the bottom. The stairs had a railed gate around it to stop injury.

"She'll love it here when she gets older." I whisper looking out at the view of the whole neighborhood and seeing the beautiful lights of the city in the distance. We turn and walk back down the stairs.

The other bedroom wasn't important. We walked down the hallway where at the end two glass double doors led out to a balcony like the other but with no staircase that was huge two bedrooms were on each end. Dimitri led us to the one down on the left.

He leads us to our bedroom is my guess. We have a window on the wall opposite of us that was a half circle. The king sized bed is in the middle of the right hand wall with a night stand on either side and lamps on top. The walls are a cream with royal blue trims. On the left hand side holds our entertainment center with a giant flat screen TV. A lamp is on the left of it closer to the door and there's a black dresser on the right of it in the corner touching both walls. I turn right to find another small dresser the spa of the wall and up to my waist. Next is a door leading to a bathroom with a window on the left looking out and a closet on the immediate right. I walk in and see all our clothes hung up. Walking back out the double sinks are next to it and the toilet next to that with a glass walled shower on the left that has a door to get into the bathtub which is on the right. A towel rack is above the toilet.

"How fancy." I tell him turning around. I push him out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom shutting off the light. "Why do we need so many bedrooms?" I ask frowning.

"For the amount of children we're going to fill it with." He says huskily pulling me into a scorching kiss.

I react instantly twining my fingers in his hair and letting him reach back and undo my dress. He takes the jacket off and then undoes the corset letting the dress fall to the floor. He looks down and groans at my matching Ivory lace underwear. My garters are still on waiting for him to take them off me. I let my hair loose letting it fall in waves to my waist. I waste no time sliding his clothes off till he's in his boxers and socks. Pushing him he falls onto the bed letting me straddle him. I kiss down his jaw and nip at his neck soothing the pain with my tongue. His hands grip my hips tightly. I move my lips to his chest and suck causing him to move his hands to my ass to rock me against him as my fingers traveled his body.

He moves me suddenly and lays me on the bed my head cushioned beneath the pillows. He unhooks my bra throwing it across the room and leaning down to kiss me as he ran the tips of his fingers along my skin lightly running over my nipples. So light that my back arched towards what felt like phantom fingers as my nipples hardened almost painfully. I moan into his mouth and grip his shoulders while bucking my hips up into his. He releases my mouth to move down my jaw and neck towards my chest as I gasp for air clutching his hair as I let out a keening cry as he licks over a nipple lightly making my legs wrap around his waist to lift me into him.

"Dimitri." I groan frustrated. He chuckles around my nipple the short bursts of air making it even more sensitive. So when he lowered his mouth and sucked it into his warm cavern I was ready to blow.

I moan in pleasure as my body tingles and burns for his. He switches sides and I run my hands down his back tracing the muscles and moving my hips against his glad when he rocks back groan against me making me arch into him. He releases me with a pop and trails a hand down to my underwear tracing over me through the flimsy piece of fabric. I lift my hips into his touch and smile when he pulls them off tossing them. His fingers hit bare skin and I moan as he growls low in his throat. I lean up and kiss down neck and suckle on the skin there. He groans and opens my folds and runs his fingers through them causing me to fall back to the pillows clenching the blankets crying out. He laughs.

His fingers search every part of what I have to offer as if learning me all over again. I gasp when he flicks my clit gently then rubs it as he inserts a finger moaning at how tight I am. I smile in satisfaction knowing how tight I must feel. We decided to hold off on sex till we were and kegel exercises everyday have been paying off. I gasp as he moves his finger slowly in and out of me keeping up his steady rubbing of my clit as he watched my face. My eyes drift closed as my head moves back and forth on the pillow when he adds another finger causing bolts of electricity to shoot through me. I reach down and grip his wrist trying to pull him away sobbing in pleasure. I feel him let up only to cry out as his tongue replaces his fingers. He holds my hips and I wrap my legs around him.

My hand tangle in is hair as I try to hold onto my sanity when his tongue enters me lapping my insides and groaning in pleasure. I beg him with my hips and he spreads me suckling every part of me and finally reaching my clit and drawing it into his mouth and inserting the two fingers back in pumping them as his tongue works circle on around it. I run face first to the cliff only for him to pull away before I can jump off it. He kisses away my tears as he kicks off his boxers. Lifting my legs I wrap them around his chest and buck against him reveling in the feel of him brushing against my most intimate parts. I tangle my hands in his hair and kiss him with all my might our tongues twisting together and my hands roam his chest. He shifts and suddenly thrusts forward filling me to the hilt.

I yank away on a scream as he throws his head back shouting in pleasure. I can feel my walls clenching and unclenching around him stretching and molding to accommodate his large girth. I move my hands to his shoulders as he withdraws and slide back making pleasure shoot up my spine. My toes curl and I beg him to do it again. He kisses me as he starts a fast steady rhythm giving me no warning and swallowing my cries of pleasure. He gets faster and faster and my nails claw at his back as he grips my shoulder and hips pounding as hard as he can into me. I tear my lips away to moan loudly as his hand leaves my hips to cup my breast and to run his thumb over my nipple making my stomach tighten painfully. The bed is shaking slightly with his every thrust and my lips travel hungrily over his skin loving the way he grunts. I feel it suddenly. My body tightening ready for an explosion of epic size. I grip his shoulders and tighten my legs. His hands let go of my breast and shoulder to cup my ass tilting me to his pounding thrusts.

"Cum for me Roza…cum…cum…cum for me!" He pants snapping his hips faster and faster so that I have no hope of keeping up. I open my mouth and scream as I fall over the edge and Dimitri thrusts over and over into me before he moves deeper than before and spills into me making my back arch to obtain more of his warmth as I listen to him roar my name loudly making me trip into another orgasm. He falls forward pumping his hips slowly and gently as I run my fingers down his back still wrapped tightly around him not wanting to let me go. He doesn't move and neither of us reach for the covers.

"I can't feel my legs." I mutter truthfully. I lost feeling in my lower half a while ago and my legs are wrapped around him and stuck probably because I don't know how to bring them down.

"That's fine I'm not planning on moving anytime tonight." He murmurs into my neck his breath brushing over my skin making me tight around him instinctively causing him to groan and give an involuntary thrust forward.

He doesn't pull out very much and just settles for rocking inside of me lighting the fire again. I moan again and again as my pleasure reaches its peak making me bite down on his shoulder as he spills in me again. Good think I'm on birth control now. Together we fall asleep for the first time as husband and wife.


	3. Baby

"I'm not ready for this." I cry looking at the birthday cake in front of me with the big #1 candle sticking out of it.

The number one. As is one year since my daughter has made an appearance in this world. As in my baby is a year old today. It feels like just months ago she was waking me up every night to be fed and changed. Now she's developing her own tastes and likes and dislikes. It's too fast. She's already walking around!

"Roza she's got to grow up." Dimitri says trying to comfort me.

"You're right. She'll grow up and have Max." I nod only for him to pale at the thought.

"That's not funny." He says wandering through the kitchen and grabbing a lighter. I stare at it and blink back tears. It's a happy day. I should be happy because I have lived a year with her making my life brighter every day. Grabbing the lighter I light the candle and pick up the cake making my way out to the dinning room.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Anesiaaaa happy birthday too you." We all sing as I set the cake in front of my one year old daughter. Her chocolate eyes light up and she points at the cake smiling and I hear pictures being snapped everywhere and see Olena recording the entire thing.

"Yeah that's a candle. Are you ready to blow it out?" I ask leaning down next to her.

"YES!" She squeals. Her laughter makes me smile brightly.

"Make a wish!" I tell her and watch as she stops for a second and I almost think she understands me until she reaches out and grabs a piece of cake and holds out to Max who's sitting next to her on the bench seat. He smiles and takes a piece and the laugh eating it together. More pictures snap and I watch as they turn towards the candle and blow it out together. Everyone claps.

"Well I see they like the cake." Mia laughs seeing the whole in the cake.

"Rose did the same thing on her first birthday." Dimitri says as Abe laughs.

"Yeah and she wiped it all over your face to see if you wanted some." My dad says between laughter. Dimitri smiles and leans down to kiss me. "Watch yourself Belikov."

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too." He replies.

"Love you." I hear Max say looking over to see him looking at Anesia already taller than her by a foot as she stares up at him feet swinging back and forth. Everyone quiets waiting for her response.

"MAX!" She bursts out smiling brightly looking pleased with herself. Max smiles back and wipes icing off her cheek. She stops to stare at him before, and I'm glad Mia got it on camera, she wiped cake all over his face in attempt to wipe some off his nose.

We all bust out laughing as Max looks disgruntled till she kisses his cheek smiling at him showing her good intentions. Smiling back he tries to lick it off his face. I help wipe frosting off our children's faces thinking and knowing that this is what life is all about. Being happy and never regretting a moment of it.


	4. Sorry

Hey guys I know I once again completely dropped off the map but I am here to explain that and let you know when I'll be posting again. It's my final month of high school and for those of you who are in my place or have been in my place you know that teachers give you a butt load of projects. For instance I have:

Economy Research Paper

(3) Current Events

Economy Writing Assignment

Brit Lit. Research Paper

Statistics Project

Economy End of Year Presentation

Spanish Essay

Spanish Video Project

Brit Lit. Presentation

On top of that all I have to study for finals and finish all my things for college. So needless to say I'm so busy and stressed I haven't had the time to write. I promise though that I HAVE been writing in any free time that I have had. I promise to try and update and please accept my sincerest apologies I meant to finish this story last week because it's only supposed to be like ten chapters at the most. Again sorry and I'll try to update but no promises.


	5. Agreement

** New chapter I hope you enjoy. Sorry for taking soooooo long but I finally finished a chapter with the little free time that I've had. Don't plan for a long story just a warning and will move into Anesia's POV towards the end. I REALLY appreciate the offer for help in Spanish and I promise to let you know if I need help :) I also want to say thank you for the understanding to other reviewers. Nice to know I'm not the only one going through this stressful time. Got to get back to my paper so ENJOY!**

It's September and the leaves are turning yellow and orange already. The air is cooling and the sweaters signal that summer is finally over. It's so peaceful outside and I_OH COME ON!

"Anesia Dani Belikov!" I yell exasperated as I trip over the shoes my daughter is looking for.

I watch as my daughter comes running down the stairs with her loose curls flying out behind her. She stops in front of me smiling up sheepishly. I give her a stern look then smile gently urging her to put on her shoes. She grabs them and takes off towards the kitchen. I chuckle following after her.

"You know better than to leave your shoes in the hallway. Your mama could've hurt herself tripping over them." I hear Dimitri tell Anesia as she buckles her shoes smiling at him in agreement.

"Sorry mama." She says reaching for a piece of bacon in the middle of the table. I smile at the scene.

The years have been kind to my family. Max and Anesia grow closer every day. They're inseparable always having sleep overs, playing outside, and even eating meals. Now they're going to the same school and in the same class with seats right next to each other. Dimitri has gotten a job as a PE coach at the high school also coaching the soccer team. I work at the local bakery my aunt opened in the middle of town. It's a big hit and people always come in for more. We're thinking of opening another shop in the city. Mia and I own an interior design company and it's always booming with business.

My dad and Olena have gotten married and have even moved in together. Viktoria goes to a local college and is still dating Daniel. Sonya had her baby and moved to Nashville after getting married to a Stephen Williams a once local teacher but had to transfer so she moved with him. Karolina now lives alone in the house with her two kids Paul and Zoe who are now in high school and elementary school. Yeva…Yeva died two years ago but our family has pulled through.

Mia and Eddie got married a year ago and have a newborn baby on their hands. Samantha is a precious little thing with big blue eyes and curly brown hair. She's pale and you can tell she'll be small like her mother when she grows up. She's going to be a heartbreaker. I have been taking online college courses but more than anything I want another baby.

"Roza don't you want to eat?" Dimitri asks raising an eyebrow at me. I walk over and grab a piece of bacon and sit down watching my daughter's feet swing back and forth as she eats her toast. Her blue sundress has a long sleeve white shirt underneath making it look appropriate for fall. Her white buckle shoes go along well with it and her hair is braided in two pig tails going down to her shoulders. Her bangs right at her eyebrows making her look adorable.

"Anesia how would you like a brother or sister?" I ask making Dimitri choke on his coffee beside me. Anesia stops her bacon halfway to her mouth looking startled.

"A baby? Like Aunt Mia and Uncle Eddie?" She asks. Dimitri stares at me with a shocked expression but I ignore it and nod at her. "Well that would be so cool, but don't siblings fight?" She asks looking sad.

"Well some siblings get along great." I tell her and watch as she grows happy again swinging her feet back and forth. I look at the clock and send her out to the car where I know Max will be waiting patiently for her and take her plate to the sink. I feel Dimitri come up behind me his arms on both sides of me on the sink.

"You want another baby." He says as I lean back against his chest. "Why didn't you tell me? How long has this been in your head?"

"Well I've wanted another baby since Anesia turned three. I didn't tell you because the last time we talked about this you exploded on me." I tell him emptying the sink. I turn around and meet his eyes to see shame.

_ "It's just a baby Comrade!" I groan at him as he paces the bedroom in a flurry._

_ "NO! No babies. No more. Not after last time." He says stopping to look at me. _

_ "So what's the point of this big ass house with all these rooms?!" I shout._

_ "TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!" He shouts back. "No babies end of discussion."_

"I was stupid to say those things." He says kissing my forehead. His lips travel down to my throat and up to nibble at my ear.

"If you want a baby you can have a baby." He says kissing me on the lips quickly and grabbing his bag running out the door.

I smile taking the pregnancy test out of my pocket. I'm glad he agrees, because looking back at me are two pink lines.

**Review**


	6. I Don't Like It

**Okay so I forgot to say Anesia was 6 years old in the last chapter. Thank you for the support and I'm working hard to update as much as possible. I loved the reviews. Now a warning this isn't going to be a long story with long chapters. It's meant to be a life moves on kind of thing. Short and cute. Nothing big so don't be shocked when I skip years in this story. I will also be moving into Anesia's POV soon so tell me your thoughts on that. Anyways here's the next chapter so enjoy!**

"_You son of a bitch I'll never forgive you for this!" I shriek as I bear down my hand clench Dimitri's tightly. He winces but says nothing. "I'm fat and ugly and for fucks sake get him out!" I scream pushing with all my might._

_ "His heads out Rose, just give me a big push and then we'll have him." The doctor between my legs encourages me._

_I fight the exhaustion and push with all my might then sag against Dimitri's chest as a cry fills the air around us. I watch as the doctor sets a squalling baby boy on my chest. Tears of joy stream down my face as Dimitri cuts the chord. The nurse picks our son up and takes him off to clean and weigh him as the doctor yells the time of birth out._

"_You did so good. My Roza did so good. I love you so much." Dimitri chants in my ear. I look up at him and smile kissing him and turning back in time to see the nurse coming back with my little bundle. Setting him in my arms I laugh as he nuzzles against my chest no longer crying. I feel myself deliver the afterbirth and sigh as my son latches on and starts to eat his first meal._

"_He's a healthy six pounds 8 ounces and 14 inches." The nurse says walking up to the bed side as the doctors start to clean up. "Do you have a name yet?"_

"_Nikolai Christopher Belikov." Dimitri says stroking our sons face._

I pull out of the memory of our son's birth smiling. It's been about two years since he was born and our house has been a busy one. My pregnancy was a normal one. I gained weight and looked like a house, no complications, and even had the swollen feet.

"_Mama I don't want to go to bed." Anesia yawns from her window. Her large t-shirt hanging on her tiny frame. I smile and grab her up into my arms laughing at her giggles._

"_You have to baby girl." I tell her dropping her into her bed. She sighs and crawls under the blankets laying down. I raise my eyebrow at her willingness to go to sleep. No six year old ever goes to sleep so easily._

"_I want to go to sleep now." She says smiling up at me. I sit down and tuck her in._

"_What do you want?" I ask nicely already knowing the answer. Her eyes grow big and an innocent expression comes to life._

"_Mama that's a mean thing to say….can Max stay the night tomorrow? We'll be good!" She asks quickly. I laugh and kiss her forehead getting up._

"_I'll see what you dad says but go ahead and say yes." I tell her flipping the light off._

"_WAIT!" She cries out. I turn to see her terrified expression and feel guilt fill my chest….I forgot._

_Walking over I bend down and look under her bed._

"_Nothing there."_

_I walk over to the closet and look in. _

"_Nothing here."_

_I walk back over to her and kiss her forehead again. _

"_Nothing but a little ninja." I tell her and smile as she breathes out softly and quickly slips into sleep. _

_I tiptoe out of the room and down the hallway to my room. Sighing I strip and set my clothes in the basket. Walking into the bathroom I start a bath. Looking in the mirror I cup my stomach and imagine it big and swollen. I pull my hair up into a bun. Turning off the water I slip in and lean back. The warm water soothes my muscles and relaxes me. My eyes drift shut and I listen to the silence of the room. Dimitri won't be home for a little bit. Snorting I try not to picture Eddie and Dimitri yelling at a big screen about fumbling the ball._

_Stroking my stomach I listen closely and hear the door shut and footsteps coming up the steps. I take my washcloth and start to rub myself with some sage and lavender body gel. I listen as Anesia's door opens and squeaks cracked and footsteps continuing down our hallway. Our bedroom door opens and I turn my head to see Dimitri walk into the bathroom. His eyes meet mine then travel down my body to zoom in on my hand and exposed leg._

"_Good game?" I ask smiling and his eyes snap back to mine. I feel satisfaction fill me at the darkening of his eyes. _

"_Very." He says huskily shedding his clothes already. I watch as he finishes stripping and makes his way to the tub. Sitting up I sigh in content as he slips in behind me and lean back against his chest._

"_Who won?" I ask humming slightly when his hands move over the skin of my thighs to grab the washcloth from my hand. He starts rubbing it over my stomach._

"_The Falcons." He says moving onto my breasts. I smile and trace his leg. "Just the practice games but come this Sunday it's on." He says. His hands move back down to cup me making my head tilt back and a moan to slip out of my lips. "I missed you today." _

_I try to reply only to gasp as the rough texture of the washcloth drags over my clit. Reaching behind me I twine my fingers in his hair and move my hips in time with the drags of the cloth. I can feel Dimitri growing behind me against my back and turn my head to nibble on his earlobe as my hand drifts from his hair to grip him behind me. Hissing out a breath his hips lift into my hand._

"_I have something to tell you." I whisper in his ear. Gripping him I stroke my hand from the base of him to the tip running the pad of my finger over the slit at the top of the head. His breath is ragged now. "I'm pregnant." _

_I wait as his breaths stop completely and continue to move my hand. I burry my head in his neck and kiss it. His hands fall away only for him to stand up. Shocked I watch as he gets out and turns around and shoots forward to pull me up and out of the tub._

_ "Dimitri! You're getting wat_!" I'm cut off by hungry lips and lifted into a pair of arms as he moves back toward the bed._

_I open my lips and accept his tongues invasion meeting him halfway as I'm dropped to the bed with him over me. I don't have time to protest about getting the bed wet when he pulls away only to be thrust into. My back arches as shards of pleasure shoot through me. I moan and grip the bed when he pulls me to the edge still thrusting like a piston into me. His hands grip my hips and I'm forced to wrap my legs around his waist. The pleasure builds and builds till I know I won't be able to hold on anymore and cum biting my lip. Leaning over me Dimitri gives six more thrusts and spills in me groaning lowly in my ear._

_Our breathing is coming fast and brokenly. My heart pounds against my ribs as my legs try to regain function. His grip on my hips soften and move to stroke over my stomach._

"_I get to name her this time." He says by my ear. Smiling I turn to kiss him._

"_I'm thinking this round is a boy." _

"Roza! Roza did you see what Max did to our daughter?! Unacceptable!" He shouts storming into the kitchen. I stare at him trying not to laugh. I did in fact see our daughter accept a kiss on the cheek from Max. Our beautiful eight year old daughter was in fact already forming a childhood crush on her best friend.

"Yes comrade I saw the kiss." I tell him watching as he paces back and forth and stopping to stare out the window at the kids playing in the pool with a pained expression. My heart reaches out to him.

"She's growing up too fast Rose. We were supposed to have her longer." He says. I laugh and wrap my arms around his waist kissing his chest.

"We have all the time in the world Dimitri. She's growing but we have plenty of time. This is just a stage." I tell him feeling his arms wrap around my back.

"It feels like all the times gone by and I haven't seen it pass at all. When did this happen?" He asks gesturing toward the two children watching over the little two year old Nicolai in the kiddy pool.

"Birth comrade. It's been like this since birth." I tell him remembering the crib days. I tilt my head up and move his face to me kissing him gently. The baby monitor beside us lights up indicating our 8 month old son Aleksandr was up from his nap. Pulling away I smile up at him.

"Our son is up." I tell him when he drags me back into his arms. He shushes me and I listen as his cries stop.

"The family is coming over for a giant cook out in about five minutes. We'll have fun and I'll devise a plan to keep Max from my daughter in the future." He says chuckling. I hit his chest.

"Dimitri Belikov that boy is exactly what you want for your daughter and don't you pretend otherwise or you might not get what I have in store for you tonight." I tell him whispering the last part in his ear feeling him harden against me. Laughing I pull away to get our son. Life couldn't get any better.

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	7. Ruined Friendship

**He I just wanted to say thank you for your support and reviews! I loved them. I'm working pretty hard to get the chapters out and I won't keep you from reading so here you go! WARNING: I am skipping ahead….as in a lot….**

Anesia's POV-

"I'm not kidding Nicolai give it back!" I shout running down the hallway after my insanely tall brother. You'd think with papa's genes in me I'd be taller.

"Got to be faster!" He cackles over his shoulder at me as he takes off up the stairs too his room with my journal.

No not a journal that I write all my personal thoughts in…well I draw my personal thoughts in it. As of right now that personal thought happens to be_ the doorbell rings and I groan in frustration and run to open the door already knowing by the pull in my heart who it'll be.

"MAX!" I squeal jumping into his arms. He chuckles in my hair when he picks me.

Let me tell you. It's been a long time…as in a week since I've last seen him. That's waaaaaayyyyyyy too long. He went on some trip for soccer to check out the camp and what they'll be doing this summer there and what high school varsity soccer will be like. High school as in…who cares I've already had a two years.

I feel my feet touch the ground and look up into the blue eyes of my best friend and longtime crush. His hair is dark and short and his blue eyes stand out with his tan skin. His tall frame is packed with lean muscle from soccer…though don't get me wrong. He may be sixteen but he was by no mean short or scrawny. Hell if I could, without my father yelling at me, I would call him a man. He was already 6'3 and with broad shoulders and a broad chest. His bright white perfect smile practically blinds me and I want to kiss his small cute dimples away….okay getting weird.

Snapping out of my daze I smile up at him and step aside to let him in. Walking in I lead him to the kitchen listening intently to his adventure and feeling sad that we'll be spending our first summer apart. He explains all the things he'll learn this summer as I pour us some lemonade and look up when I hear footsteps make their way into the kitchen. Nicolai makes his way into the kitchen looking guilty and is still holding my journal in his arms.

Nicolai is my little brother and at the age of 14 he's already taller than my 5'1 frame standing at 5'6. He's the spitting image of our papa and takes after him even more with his serious attitude but with a little of mama's spunky self in him. Probably the reason he took my journal and the same reason he's bringing it back.

Before he can give it back though the worst thing in the world happens when Max reaches out and snatches the journal out of Nicolai's arms smiling brightly not really meaning any harm. I feel my heart stop rushing forward trying to stop him from looking, but it's too late. Max opens the journal and flips through my thoughts. Since it's a recently new journal the pages are barely filled and filled with only one thing…Max. I freeze staring in horror as he observes my heart spilled across the page in pencil. His eyes grow serious and the playful air about him disappears as he sees THE picture.

I am going to state I'm a VERY talented artist and already have a scholarship at a college waiting for me already. So that just goes to say how good the drawing is. Good meaning he can understand exactly what's on the page. I can see his blue eyes grow dark…probably with disgust. The page he stares at shows the two of us sitting on a small hill looking out at an open field filled with wild flowers and a beautiful stream in the middle. A sun will be setting in the distance lighting up the two of us on the hill. Sitting side by side yet turned to each other. Eddies hand cupping my cheek leaning in for a kiss and my face tilted up to catch it. His other hand on my waist and mine propping me up.

Breaking out of my frozen terror filled state I snatch the drawing out of his hands feeling tears fill my eyes. His eyes snap to mine as I back up. His mouth forms an O and he reaches for me. I run from the kitchen and down the hallway towards the stairs already feeling him on my heels. I reach the bottom of the stairs only for him to grab my arm.

"Just go!" I cry highly embarrassed.

"Wait just_"

"GO!" I shout as the door opens to reveal my parents and my baby sister Charlotte. Mama's eyes fill with concern and papa looks confused. I can feel my face grow an even deeper red and I yank my arm away and run up the stairs determined to escape.

Rose's POV-

"GO!" I hear Anesia shout as I open the door.

I walk in to see my beautiful daughter extremely red with tears running down her face. Her curls are wild and Max is holding her arm looking hurt. I feel Dimitri tense and know he's confused. My daughter grows red and uses us as a distraction, ripping her arm away and escaping upstairs.

Max starts after her but Dimitri stops him and motions outside with his head. Head bowed he moves outside. I grab Dimitri's arm and give him a look that says to take it easy on him. Nodding he shuts the door behind us. I shift my one year old daughter in my arms gently so I don't wake her up. Putting my purse by the door I walk into the kitchen hearing crying. Nicolai is crying at the table. Setting Charlie, or nickname for her, in the play pin to nap I walk over to my distressed son.

"I didn't mean too! It was an accident mama. Ani is going to hate me!" He cries. I stroke his back and lift his face wiping it with my sleeve.

"Hush honey. Tell mama what happened." I murmur to him.

"I took Ani's journal. I felt bad so I came to give it back but Max was here and he took it before I could give it back to her." He cries. I know now. My daughter and that journal are one and the same and whatever Max saw must've been too personal for her to share with even him. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"It's fine honey. She doesn't hate you. Your sister loves you. It was an accident and she knows that." I assure him wiping away more tears. "Stop crying and go play with your brother. He's across the street with grandpa and grandma." I tell him smiling. I watch as he stops crying and stands up running out to his grandparents.

Sighing I hear Dimitri come into the kitchen and smile at him. He looks disgruntled. Cats out of the bag now.

"He likes her." He says looking upset.

"Oh honey she likes him too." I tell him. He looks like he's in pain at the thought. Laughing at his expression I kiss him on the way out of the kitchen to head up stairs. "Watch Charlie." I call back over my shoulder.

I make my way up the stairs and into my daughter's room finding her nowhere to be seen. Looking around I smile at the room. Now painted a light blue with white and silver bordering the room now holds a queen size bed in the corner with a chest at the end. A desk sits in the right hand corner with beautiful drawings and paintings with award ribbons attached hung on the wall. The room was filled with other things that made my daughter who she is. Making my way to the tower I start up the stairs. When I get to the top I find Anesia sitting in a chair looking out the window. Her loose curls now put into a bun and her face wiped. A calm air sits about her as she sketches a haunting forest.

"I've ruined our friendship." She says not looking up. Her cream colored cotton hang shirt showing one shoulder. Her shorts peak out from beneath them.

"Did you?" I ask walking in to sit in a chair next to her looking out the window to see Max kicking a ball furiously into the goal in his back yard.

"He knows I like him. He doesn't like me like that." She says biting her lip and tensing. "You should have seen his face. He looked…disgusted." She says her voice breaking slightly. I feel my heart gos out to her. "Then I screamed at him to leave. Screamed mama! I've never yelled at Max."

"I know baby." I tell her reaching out to stroke her hair as she draws an eery mist to come through the trees. "Sometimes though we fight with the ones we love, but it gets better."

"It'll never get better." She whispers looking up from her drawing to observe the obviously distressed Max.

"Maybe you should talk to him." I tell her standing up. She shakes her head looking away from Max and back down to her sketch.

"I can't talk to him. It'll only make things worse." She says looking pained. I watch as Max misses the goal by a long shot, something that doesn't happen. "He leaves next Monday for camp and he'll be gone for a summer." She says looking even more depressed before looking over to me. Her eyes look distant before focusing. "Maybe I should take Johnny Anderson up on his offer to go out." She says.

I want to argue with her. I almost made that mistake once. I almost went down that road. It's not worth it. Being with the one you love is worth it, but she's Anesia and not Rose. She needs to learn her own way. Make her own mistakes.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I ask looking out at Max again to see him clutching his head.

"Yeah." She says sounding strained and I watch as Max turns to look up at her, his pain filled obvious even from here and for some reason I can't help but think he knows her decision.

The week flew by without a hitch…well except that everyday Johnny Anderson has been at our house. My first impression was that Johnny was the kind of boy I did not want around my daughter. He had an arrogant air about him. He was of average height with dirty blonde hair and murky green eyes but still very handsome. His skin is tanned from hours in the sun lifeguarding down at the local pool. What got me the most though were his looks of possession when he stared at my daughter. His eyes are always on her. It's creepy. Max hasn't come over at all. That'll all change though because it's Sunday and time for our Sunday family cookout.

Looking out the window I watch Nicolai, Aleksandr, and Joseph (Mia and Eddie's son) run around the yard playing pirates. Johnny and Anesia play in the pool and one year old Charlie sits in an infant floaty soaking up the attention from her favorite older sister. The adults are gathered around the grill and picnic tables laughing, talking, and Max is…. Max is too busy watch my daughter in the pool to care that his little sister is hitting him with her bouncy ball. Sighing I pull away from the window and grab the fruit salad and make my way outside smiling at the sound of laughter.

"No running by the pool!" I shout out at the boys when they run by screaming and shouting pirate lines. I set the bowl on the table and sit down next to Max. "You know I remember when I used to stick the two of you in a crib together. Wouldn't let her hand go after you grabbed it." I chuckle at the end. Max looks over at me with sad eyes already knowing who I was talking about. "The whole family always thought you'd end up together…still do." I tell him watching my daughter play with Charlie as Johnny tries to get back her attention.

"She won't talk to me." He says sounding strained. "She's dating Johnny." He says his voice sounding disgusted at the sound of his name.

"I don't like him either kid but I refuse to rule my daughter like a tyrant." I tell him. I mean I believe in a sturdy hand but it's also good to give them room to breathe.

"If she's happy with him I'll let it go." He says. I frown at that.

I watch as Johnny pulls her away from Charlie to kiss her. My heart breaks for Max as his face twists in agony and he gets up to walk back to his house. Poor boy.

"_**HEY YOU! HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"**_

"_**HEY! HANDS OFF MY GRANDDAUGHTER!"**_


	8. Sick Sister

**I just want to thank you for your reviews and I should start picking up on updating. I'm going to write more of Rose's POV in the following chapter this just went with the story line. PLEASE REVIEW AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! Anyways enjoy!**

Anesia's POV-

The sounds of my three year old sister wake me from my sleep. Her whimpers sound through the baby monitor. Thunder rumbles outside and rain pelts the window. Looking over at the clock I groan slightly when I see it's only two in the morning. Getting up I walk through the connecting bathroom and into the Charlie's bedroom and lean over her crib. Her hair sticks to her forehead and her cheeks are flushed.

"Nisi I feel no good." Charlie moans from her crib groggily.

"It's okay Charlie." I whisper gently to her pulling her into my arms and walking through the bathroom into my room. Her hot forehead rests on my bared shoulder. Her body shudders.

"It's cold!" She whimpers.

Stroking her back I reach into my drawer and pull out my first aid kit. Removing the thermometer I turn it on. Placing Charlie on the bed I feel put the thermometer in her mouth stroking her hair gently. She looks so sick. Her cheeks are red and her body quakes with shivers. Her eyes are glazed with fever and_

_Tap, tap, tap._

Laying Charlie back on my pillows I walk over to the window confused. Opening my curtains I swallow a yelp and open my window to allow Max to fall in.

"What are you doing?" I whisper watching him get up off the floor.

"I needed to talk to you." He says looking me in the eyes seriously.

"You climbed my house during a raging storm two thirty in the morning to talk?" I ask. He looks away from me a slight blush on his cheeks and a sad look in his eyes. Running my eyes over him I feel bad. He's soaked to the bone and is shivering slightly. Grabbing my towel off the chair on my desk I hand him it. "Dry off I'll get you some dry clothes."

"Thanks." He says going into the bathroom. I quickly get a shirt and pair of boxers and jeans I have of his from past sleep overs and knock on the door. Handing him the clothes through the crack I try to ignore the tingles that run up my arm. Turning away I walk back over to Charlie.

"Hey honey let me see your temperature." I tell her grabbing the thermometer from her mouth and feeling my stomach churn slightly at how high the number is. The angry red 103.5 flash back at me. "Oh Charlie." I groan.

She doesn't answer but leans forward and pukes all over me and the bed. Closing my eyes I take a calming breath and open them again. Charlie cries clutching her stomach. My poor baby sister.

"I sowwy." She sobs.

"Hey it's okay. It happens. Charlie it happens it's okay." I tell her. "MAX!" I call out remember finally that my family is on a trip in Russia. I had to stay because Charlie's scared of planes and Max and I had school projects to do over break.

"Anesia I'm so_" Max says coming out of the bathroom only to shut up at the sight of us on the bed. He grabs the trash can from the bathroom and brings it over. Standing up I pick up Charlie and Max strips the bed. Carrying her into the bathroom I start up a bath.

"Max can you grab some clothes for her?" I yell out stripping her and washing her off. I feel him pass by us to her room. "We need to go to the hospital. Her temperature is too high."

Rinsing her off I pull her out and dry her then hand her off to Max. Taking her out of the bathroom I shut the door and jump in a quick shower. Getting out I dress quickly in some jeans and a sweater. Pulling on my converse I throw my hair into a bun and grab my wallet and phone. I quickly dial the hospital and tell them we'll be on our way.

"Max are you ready?!" I call out walking into Charlie's room.

"Tired Max tired." Charlie whimpers as Max shrugs her into her hoodie.

"It'll be okay." He says tying her shoes as she holds onto his shoulders. The sight takes my breath away. I watch as he finishes then picks her up. Turning around he sees me. Running around the room I grab the diaper bag and put everything I'll ever need in it for her and stand by the door.

"I'll drive." He says walking over and giving her to me. "I'll go get the car."

As we make our way downstairs I can't help but think. This is Max. My Max. The same Max who's been with me since I was born. The boy who played superhero with me. The boy who slept over at my house every weekend my whole life. The very boy who carried me to my parents when I sprained my ankle when we were twelve. I love him and I'm being cruel. We can still be friends. I'll be whatever he wants me to be. We reach downstairs and I have to say something.

"Max wait!" I call out. He stops at the door and turns to me some kind of light in his eyes. I feel the words I want to say get stuck in my throat. "Um…thank you." He nods and opens the door running out to go get his car.

Grabbing my hoodie of the stand by the door I throw it over Charlie and run out to the car when I see Max pull into the driveway. The wind practically pushes me all over the place. The icy rain hits my skin feeling like shards of ice as I open the back door and strap her into the car seat in the back used for Max's little brother Connor. Pulling back I jump in next to her and shut the door. Max pulls out and starts toward the city.

"I'm sorry." I blurt out after about ten minutes of tense silence. He doesn't say anything but I know he heard me because his hand is tightening on the steering wheel. "You're my friend and I threw it away for nothing."

"Why wouldn't you just let me talk?" He asks. The car slows down almost completely because of the rain. "I just wanted to explain and you took off."

"Well what was I supposed to do Max?" I ask feeling defensive. I didn't expect him to be so assertive. I mean he was so ready to apologize to me back at the house.

"I don't know…talk to me maybe!" He clenches out.

"Well I'm so sorry if I was feeling a little bit naked and exposed. How do you react when your best friend finds that?!" I snap sarcastically as I gently check over my sleeping sister.

"Well I don't go making out in a pool with _Johnny Anderson_ in front of everyone!" He says loudly over the pounding rain and spitting out Johnny's name like poison. His sharp words hit me hard and suddenly I don't want to talk about this with him anymore.

"Are we really going to argue about this with my sister here?" I snap.

"Yes we are." He says firmly making my jaw drop slightly with shock.

"Well I don't want to so just drop it." I tell him. I quickly whip out my phone and call mama before he can say anything.

_"Hello." _The sound of my mama's voice makes me shut my eyes fighting the onslaught of guilt.

"Mama…I'm so sorry." I tell her feeling like I've let her down.

_"Anesia what's wrong? What time is it…Anesia it's three o'clock in the morning what are you doing up?!" _She asks worriedly.

"It's Charlie mama she's sick." I tell her.

_"What do you mean she's sick?" _She asks. I can hear the voices of my dad and grandfather in the background.

"She was fine yesterday morning and all throughout the day. I don't know what happened. She was tired and I put her down to bed and when I went to check on her she was running a fever." I tell her feeling choked up. I've failed as a sister. "I stayed up with her all night after giving her medicine but she's not getting any better and she's throwing up. Max came over and we're taking her to the hospital and_"

_"Slow down baby you're rambling. Tell me everything." _She says sounding extremely worried.

"Charlie has a really high fever and nothing is helping. She threw up once but that's it so far. I called the hospital and Max and I are taking her there right now. It's really bad. I'm so sorry. I know you and papa trusted me to take care of her but I failed." I tell her letting a tear escape.

_"Anesia continue to the hospital. Don't cry baby girl. You're doing so good right now. These things happen all the time Anesia. Don't think that this is your fault because it's not. Your father and I are coming home on the next flight. I'm so proud of you. I love you baby and I'll talk to you later." _

After hanging up the phone I sit back in my seat and stroke Charlie's hair gently soothing her whimpers. The weight lifts off my shoulders slightly when I register mama's words. This happens all the time.

"You're a good sister." Max says from the front.

"I'm a terrible friend." I reply looking out the window but keeping a hand on Charlie. Max says nothing. "I pushed you away and reacted dramatically. I mean for all that's holy I've avoided you since June…it's November."

"I've missed you." He says pulling off the highway finally. My heart skips a beat.

"I have too."

Rose's POV-

"What was I thinking? I just waltzed off to Russia without even thinking that this could happen! Now we have a sick daughter on the way to the hospital and another who thinks she's failed us and her sister!" I ramble shoving my clothes into a suitcase and rushing around the hotel room like a mad woman.

"You were thinking what I was thinking Roza. Our daughter is only 16 and one of the most responsible people I know. She's top of her class, amazing with the kids, dependable, trustworthy, and we knew and know that she would take care of Charlie and act like a responsible adult while we were gone." Dimitri says as he too rushes to put clothes into a suitcase. "She's even proving her responsibility and maturity even further as we speak."

"What kind of mom am I? I left out 16 year old daughter with our three year old daughter in another country by themselves. No moms but terrible ones do that!" I cry out from the bathroom.

"I don't care what other people have to say Rose. WE KNOW our daughter is mature and responsible enough for this. She didn't even know that we weren't sure about what to do about Charlie when she decided to SKIP a trip to RUSSIA to do HOMEWORK." He says.

"Can't we go to jail for this though?" I ask. "What if our children get taken away for this?"

"Rose we've gone over this before we left. The state law says at the age 14 kids can be left to babysit their siblings under the age 4. We've also left emergency numbers and contacts. If they can't reach us then we have other people they can call. That and our daughter is also old mature and responsible enough to handle this kind of situation as she proving already…and…." Dimitri stops and takes a breath. "She has Max."

"He did stay even though he didn't have to." I say feeling better already.

Anesia's POV-

We've finally reached the hospital in record time despite the rain. Pulling Charlie out of the car Max and I walk into the surprisingly almost empty Emergency Room. The nurse behind the counter looks up.

"Hi I called about my sister." I tell her. Her green eyes light up with recognition and she comes around the counter with a clipboard.

"Yes I already alerted the doctor. Just come with me and we'll set her up." She says leading me back into a room. "Just set her on the bed."

I hand her to Max who holds her in his lap on the bed as I start to fill out the paperwork as she takes Anesia's temperature after waking her up. I look up when I see her move towards the door a frown on her face. She leaves promptly.

"She looks like she's going to upchuck again." I tell him catching the way my sister's face turns green. Grabbing the trashcan quick I set it down in front of him and hold her hair back just in time for her to heave into the trashcan. The doctor walks in just as she finishes.

"Well that's no good." He says kindly trying to pull up the mood as he pulls out the thing to listen to her heart. He listens to her breathing and pulls away to grab his clipboard. "My name is Doctor Davidson and I'll be Charlotte's Doctor for the time being. Our lovely girl here is running a fever of 104.2 and that is no good."

"I gave her some medicine earlier for the fever and gave her a luke warm bath but it didn't help. I mean just yesterday she was fine." I explain.

"Well this happens all the time with kids Charlottes age. They're fine one moment and the next they're sitting in my office so don't think it was something you did. What kind of medicine did you give her?" He asks as he presses a button on the wall.

"Children's Motrin." I tell him.

"That probably kept her fever from escalating too quickly. It is flu season and I think Charlotte here has gotten the worst end of the stick. What we're going to do is give your sister a shot of Tylenol for the fever because an ice bath can throw her into shock and cause her core temperature to rise. I want to keep her overnight because she's dehydrated and she's not keeping down any fluids so we'll have her on an IV." He says. "I'm going to move her to the pediatric ward and your doctor will be Doctor Miles. She's one of the best in this hospital."

I nod taking it all in as a nurse comes in with a wheel chair. Doctor Davidson leaves the room.

"N..no…Ni…si…" Charlie whines reaching for me.

"That's fine you can carry her if you want." The nurse says as I take Charlie into my arms. Max stands next to me his hand resting on my lower back.

"Now I notice on your papers that you are 16 years of age?" She asks as we walk towards the pediatric ward.

"Yes. I'm her older sister. My family went on vacation and I had to do work for school so I've been watching over her." I explain to her. "My parents are on their way here right now."

"Well because you're a minor you too will be under watch at the hospital. This does not mean you are in any kind of trouble. I can tell you are a very responsible girl Miss Belikov." She says leading us into our new room. "If you could just give us your parent's numbers we'll call and finalize everything with them and can you please change your sister into these. Oh young man may I ask who you are?"

"He's my boyfriend and close friend of the family. His parents went on vacation with mine and he's been helping me with Charlie." I tell her taking my sister's shoes off. "I'd appreciate it if he could stay. It would make me feel a lot better."

"Well visiting hours are over." She says looking nervous.

"I'm her cousin." Max says making the nurse look shocked. "Adopted cousin." He clarifies.

"Family is allowed. If you'll excuse me your doctor will be with you shortly." She says leaving and closing the door.

"Boyfriend?" He asks.

"First thing that seemed logical." I tell him stripping Charlie and helping her shrug into the hospital pajamas. They weren't the ugly ones either. These ones were pants and a button up shirt with purple dinosaurs on them. Finishing I lay her on the bed and sit in the chair next to her.

"That's fine with me." He says. Before I can ask him what he means the doctor comes in.

"Hello my name is Doctor Miles." The tall blonde says shaking my hand and then Max's hand. The nurse comes in and starts hooking Charlie up to an IV. "I understand your situation and I just wanted to say you were very smart in acting the way you did. Looking over these charts I see her fever rose rather quickly and I believe any longer and she would've been in serious trouble. I've contacted your parents and they've verified that they've been alerted of the situation and are indeed on their way home as we speak. You have a lot to be proud of. We're going to keep her on observation and if all is well tomorrow you three can go home."

I nod and the doctor leaves with the nurse.

"Nisi." Charlie says from the bed.

"Yeah honey." I say standing up and sitting on the edge of her bed stroking her hair back.

"Stay with me." She says looking around the room slightly scared but mostly tired. Nodding I get on the bed and lay down pulling her into my arms being careful of the IV. Max takes my seat. Stroking Charlie's soft waves I listen as her breath evens out as she falls asleep. I fight my own grogginess determined to stay awake.

"We have a lot to talk about." I tell Max who looks as tired as me.

"We do." He agrees. I swallow the sudden lump in my throat and speak quickly but quietly.

"I love you and I know you don't love me that way but that's okay because I'll be anything you want me to be as long as you want." I rush out in a whisper. Max doesn't say anything for a minute before he smiles brightly.

"Anesia Dani Belikov you took the words right out of my mouth." He says grabbing my hand and running his thumb over it before kissing it gently.

"You love me?" I squeak.

"More than my own life." He replies dead seriously. Joy fills my heart and for the first time in a long time I smile brightly feeling like the sun is finally shinning.

"I'm so tired." I tell him after a minute feeling everything fall back to normal.

"It's four thirty in the morning of course you're going to be tired." He says getting up. "I'll go get us some coffee." He says walking over and leaning over Charlie to kiss me. The feel of his lips make my head go fuzzy and my heart bang against my chest. The world falls away and I feel whole. After he pulls away his face shows dazed shock.

"Wow." I mumble my lips still tingling. He nods and walks out the door bumping into the frame before walking out for the coffee.

Rose's POV-

The flight was long. I thought I was in for a long flight but it turns out it was only really nine hours and thirty minutes of non-stop flying. We landed at 1pm and have just pulled into the driveway. The hospital called thirty minutes ago to tell us that Charlie and the kids have been released from the hospital to go home.

"Do you think they're okay?" I ask Dimitri silently willing him to go faster.

"Yes Rose they're fine and stop looking at me like that we're almost there." He chuckles pulling onto our street. The storm I heard over the phone is still raging making me admire Max for driving in this craziness. Pulling into our driveway I'm out the door before the car fully stops and in the house in less than a minute. Dimitri's right behind me.

"Anesia? Max?" I call out before walking into the living room to stop silently at the sight in front of me.

The T.V. was on showing a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon. The fire was lit. A trashcan lay beside the couch and the coffee table was littered with coffee mugs and medicine. Walking over to the couch I smile at the scene in front of me. Max is sitting up/laying against the arm of the couch his legs open with Anesia in between them lying on his chest with his arms wrapped around her under her chest. Charlie lies in between the couch and Anesia's body her head cushioned in her sister's lap and her arm on draped over Anesia's legs. Anesia's arms encircle the little girl as her other sits on top of Max's arms. All three are asleep.

"I see they made up." I whisper to Dimitri whipping out my phone and taking a bunch of pictures.

"Why is she between his legs?" He asks clearly disgruntled.

"I can't wait to send these to Mia!" I whisper excitedly.

"There are two couches they can sleep on." Dimitri says.

"Must've been up all night." I murmur walking over to the couch.

"Did they intend to fall asleep that way?"

"Charlie's fever has broken." I say relieved.

"Why are they touching?"

"Should we move them upstairs?" I ponder.

"He's a boy and she's a girl."

"Nah they're good where they are." I conclude.

"Boys shouldn't touch girls."

"Look at all the coffee they drank." I exclaim seeing the empty mugs.

"At least not my girls."

"Oh Mia says they look so cute." I gush at Mia's reply.

"Not supposed to date till…twenty…"

"I'm so happy for her." I giggle.

"Thirty…"

"Dimitri?" I ask not hearing him respond to me.

"Nope never."

**Okay so REVIEWWWWWW! I'M BEGGING YOU TO JUST TAKE TWO SECONDS AND REVIEW!**


	9. Forbidden

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I was EXTREMELY happy when I logged on and had a lot of reviews and opinions. I am probably going to be wrapping this story up in a little bit but I have started another story if you guys are interested. Fair warning it is Twilight but I have this cool plot line and everything and I think it'll be a good story. It's called INDENTURED THIEF. Anyways yep I wrapping this one up soon. I'll be updating more frequently because I'm past all my major projects! Yay! So some major drama ensues in this chapter so enjoy it thouroghly! ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! **

Anesia's POV-

"Max…" I gasp as his mouth travels down my neck nipping at the sensitive skin where my shoulder and neck meet. Our causal talk was given up ten minutes ago and replaced with a make out session.

Letting my head fall back against my pillows I shiver slightly between the feeling of Max's lips and the chill in the room. Feeling my shiver he moves his body from beside me on the bed to over me. Letting my legs fall open I moan as he slips between them. His warmth surrounds me instantly. Fire courses through me and my heart pounds against my chest. Pulling his lips back to mine I grip his back and let my hips buck up gently to rub against the bulge I can feel growing through our clothes. My stomach clenches violently but in a good way sending pleasure coursing through me.

"Anesia." He growls warningly grabbing my hips and holding me down and away from him. Groaning in frustration I pull away from him. Wiping back my hair from my face I meet his eyes finding them a dark inky blue.

"Max please." I beg softly trying to push my hips up to his again. His eyes stare into mine determinedly as his grip on my hips only tightens.

"We can't." He says huskily as he leans down to kiss me softly.

My mind wipes out almost instantly and I return the kiss. Moving my hands I twine my right one in his soft hair and grip his shoulder with my left. His smell fills my senses and I try to decipher its maddening smell. Forest? Soap? Grease? I run through any kind of guy related smells only to come to one conclusion….masculine. That's all that comes to mind. His smell is straight masculine making me feel very feminine…that and the fact that his huge body dwarfs mine. I like it though. I feel small, treasured, and definitely sexy.

Our kiss grows in passion and his hands cup the back of my neck and wrap around my lower back. Pulling back for air I take the chance to kiss down his jaw and down his neck. Nipping at the skin I soothe the nips with my tongue then blow air on it. A low rumble starts in his chest then disappears as he tugs at my hair and pulls me back into a searing kiss. Letting go of his hair I run my hands under his shirt and trace the muscles of his stomach. Finding him distracted I push my hips up again only to have him rip away from our kiss with a groan.

"Anesia no." He says sternly gripping my hips. I feel rejection and need mix together in my chest.

"Why not?" I pout feeling like a child. His eyes close and his grip tightens when I try to lift my hips again.

"You're not ready." He says opening his eyes again. I feel anger light in my chest.

"How would you know if I'm ready or not? If you're not ready then just say so Max." I tell him letting my head fall to the side so I can stare at the snow falling outside the window.

"You think I'm not ready?" He asks incredulously. I don't say anything then gasp when his hips push forward and the bulge rubs through our pants against my center. "Does this feel like I'm not ready?"

I close my eyes as his hips start a rhythm against mine. I feel my stomach clench some more and let out a soft moan. I feel his body move fully over me again.

"I'm always ready." He says huskily in my ear.

"I am too." I tell him moving my head back to face him. "I need you."

"Need and being ready are two different things babe." He says stopping the rocking. I frown in displeasure.

"Please don't stop." I tell him.

I can't take it if he stops. I feel like my body's strung out tight and if he stops I'll stay under the strain. We've never gone this far. Max has always stopped it once we start to venture past kissing. We've only been dating a month and normally I think you should wait till you know the person you're with and with a person you love….I know Max like I know myself….and we love each other. It's like we skipped phases one and two, straight to three. We shouldn't but I can't help myself.

"Anesia you're killing me." He groans starting the rocking again. Did he notice the desperation in my voice?

"I need you so badly Max. I don't know what I'll do if you stop. It's so frustrating and I walk around in a bad mood." I admit embarrassingly. I move my hips back against his and moan. His breath tickles my earlobe.

"I can fix that." He says stroking the small sliver of exposed skin of my stomach. "We don't have to go all the way, but I can make you feel better."

"Max." I gasp when the friction isn't enough. I trust him and I'll do anything.

Taking that as permission his hand moves down to the button of my jeans. Snapping them open and pulling down my zipper I moan and lift my hips as his hand slips into my jeans and cups me through my underwear. Kissing my shoulder he moves his fingers to trace over me making my breath hitch. The world spins and my head feels light. Max murmurs soothing things in my ear as he moves aside my underwear and his fingers meet skin. Hips lifting into his touch I bite his shoulder as his fingers open me up and he smooth's over something that makes me want to scream in pleasure.

"Shush babe I got you." He mutters gently in my ear as he strokes over it again and again. My hips move in time with his fingers on their own and I fight to breath around his skin. I close my eyes when his index finger moves down and touches somewhere I've never touched before. Tracing around my hole I let my head fall to my pillow when his finger slips inside of me. "So wet."

It's a strange feeling really. Almost like he's not supposed to be there but I feel myself clench around the digit not wanting to let him go. He pulls it out only to slide it back in making me gasp at the pleasure the movement creates. Hearing this he adds another finger and swoops in to catch my lips. Moaning into his mouth I move my hips in time with his fingers and work towards that end I can feel getting closer. His kiss grows in intensity and I can't think past the feeling of his thumb rubbing as his fingers move inside of me. In fact I can't think so much I don't hear my door open.

My moan of pleasure turns into a gasp of shock when Max suddenly disappears. Snapping my eyes open I meet papa's furious gaze.

"Papa!" I exclaim sitting. Fear sets in. Max seems to have been grabbed and thrown off the bed. Scrambling off the floor he stands up on the opposite side of the room silently.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He yells making me flinch. We don't answer him. Mama suddenly appears in the doorway. Eyes scanning the room she takes in our disheveled states and papa's furious stance.

"Dimitri…" She calls trying to stop an explosion. He ignores her and grabs Max's hoodie and slams him against the wall.

"PAPA!" I cry flying off the bed. I grab onto papa's arm and try to pry him off of Max. Mama tries to do the same, calling his name and telling him to let go.

"I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY DAUGHTER AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO!" He yells in Max's face. Max looks ashamed and doesn't say anything.

"Dimitri let go of him!" Mama yells.

"SHE'S NOT SOME WHORE YOU CAN DO THIS TOO!" He yells some more ignoring mama.

"PAPA LET GO OF HIM!" I shout at him over my mother. I work my way in between Max and papa and push with all my might against papa's chest only to get nowhere. Papa is so mad he doesn't seem to notice.

"I CAN'T_" His yelling is cut off as a loud slap echoes through the room. Everyone freezes. Looking down papa finally notices me. The bright red hand mark on his cheek makes my hand sting more than it had before.

"Anesia!" Mama exclaims in horror.

"Let him go." I hiss out. Papa's eyes are filled with shock and anger as he releases Max and steps back. Max stands behind me not saying a word.

"Who are you?" Papa asks. "I raised you better than this…I'm so disappointed."

Tears rush to my eyes and hurt body slams me.

"It's me papa. I'm still the same girl." I tell him in a small voice. Max moves and pulls me behind him trying to shield me from papa's anger filled words. "Max…"

"Get out of here Max." Papa hisses his eyes hardening.

"Don't talk to her like that." He says. I grab onto hoodie. "You're angry and rightfully so but don't talk to Anesia like that. She's not some whore that deserves to be talked to like that. Let's just calm down and talk about this later."

"Who are you to talk to an adult like this? Last time I check that's my daughter and this is my house." Papa seethes. I feel dread fill me. This isn't papa. Papa is overprotective sometimes but he's never like this…it scares me.

"I love her and I'll never let anyone talk to her like that." Max says not caring about whom he's talking to and protecting my honor.

"You know nothing about love." Papa laughs coldly. "Get out!"

My eyes widen in horror and I grip Max's hoodie some more.

"Dimitri…" Mama says gently

Max is suddenly ripped away and thrown out of the bedroom. Crying out I rush toward him only to be pulled back into the room. Tears run down my face and I feel my heart lurch.

"GET OUT! DON'T EVER COME BACK!" Papa yells. Max takes one final look at me and I watch as he runs down the stairs. I kick and scream against papa's hold and suddenly I'm thrown onto my bed.

"DIMITRI!" Mama shouts. I look up at my father with tears running down my face as I stare defiantly. His rage filled eyes lock with mine. His face is red and he's trembling. Charlie starts to cry and mama rushes to her.

"I forbid you from ever seeing him again." He spits out. I stand up on my bed quickly.

"YOU'LL NEVER KEEP US APART!" I yell at him through my tears.

"I CAN AND I WILL! UNTIL YOU TURN EIGHTEEN AND MOVE OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU ARE TO STAY AWAY FROM MAX, EVEN IF I HAVE TO LOCK YOU IN THIS ROOM UNTIL THEN!" He roars.

"Then lock me in this room because I'll never stop seeing him!" I cry. Sobs rip their way out of me and my body shakes violently.

"THEN SO BE IT!" He shouts storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Rushing after him I try to open the door only to find it locked and unable to be opened.

_**"YOU'LL KILL ME! KEEPING ME FROM MAX WILL KILL ME!" **_I scream at the door as I bang and kick at it, knowing he'll hear me. I already know Charlie's bathroom door is locked as well. Screaming one last time I slide down against the door and cry.

Rose's POV-

"Dimitri you can't keep her locked up for something like this." I groan from the bed as Dimitri paces around our bedroom in angry strides.

"The hell I can't!" He says loudly grabbing a shoe from the ground and tossing it across the room.

"It was bound to happen babe. Neither you nor I can stop it." I tell him. He stops to glare at me.

"The hell it wasn't!" He snaps at me. I chuckle at this whole scene.

"I'm sorry but I feel like we've switched sides here. You're supposed to be the calm one and I'm supposed to be the one raging." I tell him getting onto my knees at the edge of the bed to pull him to me. "She's growing up comrade. You have to accept that." I whisper against his lips. He pulls away from me throwing up his hands.

"You want to know what I saw?!" He says.

"Dimitri…" I start off only to know it's useless. Anesia's his baby and happens to be a girl…not a good mix.

"I walk in and they're on the bed. Max is on top of MY DAUGHTER making out with her WITH his hand in her PANTS doing YOU KNOW WHAT! To make it worse she was ENJOYING it!" He shouts making me fall back onto the bed.

"Dimitri I know that it's_" I start out again only to be cut off.

"You don't know Rose! You didn't SEE it. You came in when he was on one side of the room and she was on the other!" He shouts at me. Anger surges through me.

"Don't yell at me." I tell him frowning. "She's my daughter too Dimitri. I was her age at one point and I know what's going through her head. At least it wasn't all the way."

"You're kidding me. Now is not the time to be her friend Rose. Now is the time to be her mother and_"

SMACK!

"Get out." I growl.

"Rose…" Dimitri says looking shocked with a bright red hand print on the side of his face.

"I'M TRYING TO LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE DIMITRI! I AM JUST AS UPSET ABOUT THIS AS YOU ARE BUT LET'S FACE THE MUSIC. **SHE'S GROWING UP! SHE'S NOT TWO ANYMORE DIMITRI SHE'S SIXTEEN YEARS OLD AND YOU NEED TO ACCEPT IT!**" I yell trying to get this through his head. **"YOU WANT ME TO BE HER MOTHER AND NOT HER FRIEND BUT LET'S FACE IT DIMITRI I AM HER MOTHER! I'VE ALWAYS ACTED LIKE HER MOTHER! JUST BECAUSE I UNDERSTAND WHERE SHE'S COMING FROM DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T ACT LIKE HER MOTHER!"**

"HOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND HER ROSE?!" Dimitri yells at me his eyes flashing dangerously.

_**"BECAUSE I'VE BEEN IN HER SHOES BEFORE EXCEPT YOU WERE SEVEN YEARS OLDER THAN ME AND I GOT PREGNANT WHILE ON THE RUN FROM A MAFIA AFTER MY BROTHER DIED! **__**NOW GET OUT!**_" I scream at him jumping off the bed, shoving him out the door, and slamming it in his face.

Locking the door I fight the tears trying to fall from my eyes. That hurt. I mean we've gotten in fights over the last sixteen years but this has to be the worst one. Sliding down the door I listen to Dimitri's heavy breathing on the other side.

"Rose…" Dimitri starts out only to be cut off by me.

"I love her soooo much Dimitri. I would take a bullet for her…for any of my kids. I know they say you can't be their mom and friend Dimitri but that's not true. My mom was my best friend before she died Dimitri and I loved her like a mom because that's what she was." I tell him. "The difference between us Dimitri is that I trust her to make the right decisions. I know what she's capable of and I trust her. I also know what it's like to have a soul mate. I know the pull and how it hurts to separate and how you just want to be with them in any way no matter what all the time, because in the end you don't want to waste time being apart."

Dimitri doesn't say anything. My heart aches when I think back to all the times Dimitri and I fought or were separated. It was never fun.

"Max and her are soul mates Dimitri and I won't put her through what we went through. I won't do it and whether you agree or disagree that's fine but she has my permission no matter what." I say.

"Let me in Roza." He says jiggling the handle. "I need to be with you."

I almost open the door. I mean I just gave this whole speech about separating soul mates and I have the strangest feeling he won't rethink unless he knows how it feels.

"What about Max and Anesia?" I ask. I hear him take a deep breath.

"I can't Rose. They're too young to know what love and soul mates and _sex_ is." He sighs. I feel my heart sink in my chest and blink back tears.

"I think you should sleep in the guest room tonight." I tell him closing my eyes and leaning my forehead against the door.

"Rose open the door." He says jiggling the handle some more.

"NO Dimitri I'm serious. I think we need to spend some time apart. Your clothes are in the dryer and your school things and shoes are in the kitchen. The guest bathroom is stocked and the sheets are clean." I tell him moving away from the door.

"Rose!"

"Just go!"

Anesia's POV-

"They're fighting." I tell him through the walkie talkie from my tower.

"Parents fight." Max replies.

"Not this bad Max. She kicked him out of the room. She's never done that!" I tell him feeling overwhelming guilt.

"I know, but it'll go back to normal soon." He sighs trying to make me feel better.

"No it won't Max. My dad will never accept that I love you and you love me. He'll never accept that I want to be with you every moment of my life. He doesn't understand how the world is brighter and better when you're around. Or how the sound of your voice makes my worst problems seem like nothing. He'll never accept that I feel like I'm being torn in two when you're not around me. I can't breathe when you're gone. Now my dad's banned you from the house, locked me in my room, and won't look at me because he's ashamed of me." I cry into the walkie talkie. "He'll never understand or accept us. He doesn't trust me enough for that."

Dimitri's POV-

I sit at the bottom of the stairs of my daughter's tower listening to my daughter cry as Max tries to comfort her. Rubbing a hand over my face I run her words through my head again. Sighing I can't help but think that that sounds exactly like Roza and I. Groaning under my breath I fight the urge to yell that I do trust her. I do understand what she's feeling. I do but she's my daughter. My little girl. I just want her to be happy…

Standing up I leave the room and shut the door behind me. I can hear Rose pacing in our room. Touching my cheek I frown finding it still stings from Rose's slap. Moving to the stairs I walk down. I've really messed things up. My daughter thinks I don't trust her and blames herself for her mother and I's fight. My wife won't talk to me. Mia is standing at my door…Mia?

"Mia what are_" I don't get to finish.

"You are an asshole Dimitri!" She shouts at me. "I have a heartbroken son sitting at home thinking he'll never get to see Anesia again because you can't accept what EVERYONE has come to accept. They're soul mates. Get over it. They love each other. Get over it. They are also teenagers and that means sex comes in this whole package. GET OVER IT!"

I watch in shock as she stomps up to me. Her blue eyes stormy and her face flushed with anger. She stabs a finger in my chest.

"I'm only going to say this once Belikov so listen closely. You will let our children see each other. You'll suck up your shit and put on a big ass smile and let our children be happy, because I'll be DAMNED if you put them through and make them feel what you and Rose went through sixteen years ago." She hisses at me. "So fix this fucking mess before I stick my foot so far up your ass you'll never shit it out."

I watch in shock as she stomps off muttering about stupid Russians under her breath.

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **_**REVIEW!**_


	10. Ice

**So a quick chapter before the next. MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

Anesia's POV-

_"Rose please listen to me." _

_ "NO!"_

_ "I know what you're thinking and I just want to explain."_

_ "Go away Dimitri. Just sleep in the guest room tonight."_

Lying in bed I listen to my parents fight. Guilt swirls in my chest and I feel tears fill my eyes. It's my fault. If I just listened to Max and we just stopped at kissing none of this would've happened. Dad wouldn't have exploded. Mom wouldn't be ignoring him. Max and I would be together…sighing I blink back tears. No use in crying.

_"Just accept them Dimitri. I don't know what happened over the years but this is out of hand. For fucks sake comrade you're supposed to be the calm and collected one."_

_ "She's my daughter and sixteen!"_

_ "Yeah not two!"_

Sitting up I look around the room. The room is illuminated by moonlight and the shadows of the falling snow dance along my walls. Getting up I move to the tower and make my way up the stairs. Reaching the top I pull a blanket off the chair and wrap myself in it. It's cold since the heat doesn't come up here.

"Anesia are you there?" Max's voice calls through the walkie talkie. My heart lifts a little.

"I'm here." I tell him sitting down in my chair and looking over the snow covered neighborhood and the city in the distance. So beautiful…almost like something out of a Christmas picture or one of those Christmas town light decoration things.

"I miss you." He says.

"I miss you too." I tell him feeling my heart clench in my chest. I look towards his house and an idea pops into my head. "Hey Max you climbed in through my window last month right?"

"Yeah, why?" He asks sounding confused.

"Meet me outside at the trees." I tell him smiling brightly.

"Anesia no it's icy outside and I don't want you to get hurt." He says sounding worried.

"Max please I need to see you." I beg him. I don't wait for his reply. "I'll see you outside in five."

Tossing the walkie talkie I take off down the stairs two at a time. Reaching my room I change into a pair of jeans, my green flannel button up, my white pea coat, and black calf boots. Pulling my hair into a side braid I check to hear if my parents are still arguing. Silence. Taking the risk I open my window and step out of it grabbing onto the frame so I don't slip. Looking down I frown at how icy the roof is…maybe I should just head back inside. Almost slipping as I try to go back inside I let out a scream and watch in horror as my door opens and papa walks in.

"ANESIA!" He shouts rushing forward. Yanking myself back from the window I catch my balance. "Get inside this house this instant."

"I'm trying but you're in the way!" I snap at him feeling all of my emotions from earlier return despite everything. His eyes narrow.

Dimitri's POV-

"I mean it. Get in this house right now!" I snap back at my daughter leaning out the widow and reaching for her. I watch as she takes a small step back. Her eyes are filled with mixed emotions and she looks like she wants to cry.

"Just move and I'll come in." She says sounding choked up.

"Anesia?!" Rose calls from behind me. Entering the room she storms up to the window. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to come inside but papa's blocking my way in!" She cries. "I just wanted to see Max."

"So Max put you up to this?!" I snap feeling anger wash through me. Her face crumples and she sobs.

"No I told Max to meet me outside but he said it was too dangerous. I didn't listen to him and I was coming back in but then you came into my room." She wipes at her tears and rearranges her balance slightly. My eyes narrow in on the ice. "Why do you blame Max papa? Just trust me!"

"How can I trust you when I find you sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet up with the boy I told you not to see?" I snap at her. "I can't trust you right now Anesia. I thought I could but it's obvious now that I can't."

"Anesia baby come inside your scaring me." Rose says sounding scared. Anesia ignores her.

"You pushed me to this. I know this is extremely dramatic but I would never do this if you would just let me be happy." She sobs. "I've done everything perfect my whole life for you and just because I get a boyfriend I'm a screw up! I don't understand papa. You love Max and yet you've treated him so cruelly."

"Anesia I do not want to say it again so get in this house." I growl.

She doesn't move as she wipes her tears. Taking her distraction as an opportunity I surge forward to grab her. Seeing this she instinctively moves back and I watch horrified in slow motion as my daughter loses her footing and falls out of my reach and slides off the roof screaming.

Anesia's POV-

Wiping my tears I see papa surge forward for me.

"NO PAPA!" I cry instinctively moving back a step…only I'm not paying attention.

Losing my footing I scream in horror as I fall backwards and slide down and off my roof away from papa's grasp. My heart slams against my ribs as the roof disappears from beneath me and I'm airborne. Closing my eyes I suck in a deep breath and prepare myself for impact.

Max's POV-

"Mom I'm just going next door to see Anesia. I'm worried she'll hurt herself." I tell mom as she shoves my gloves into my hands.

"I know but it's cold outside and I don't want you getting sick." She worries. Dad laughs behind her and pulls her back into his arms.

"Let the boy go Mia." He says kissing the top of her head. Smiling at the loving scene I open the door and head out into the falling snow.

Frowning I can hear voices yelling and what seems like Anesia crying. Picking up my pace I break through the trees in time to see Anesia slide off the roof. Screaming her name I pitch forward as I watch her hit the frozen pool and break through the ice disappearing.

Rose's POV-

"ANESIA!" I scream turning to run from her room and down the stairs. Dimitri follows close behind me as I zoom through the house screaming for my daughter. Nicolai and Aleksandr's doors upstairs open and I hear them running down the stairs as I enter the kitchen. My baby!

Anesia's POV-

Unbelievable pain envelopes me. Shards like glass but worse pierce me all around and I make the mistake of gasping. Water chokes me instead of air and I cough only to bring in more water. I must be in the pool! Panicking I try to kick to the surface but I'm so heavy and it feels like I'll never make it. Darkness. No light anywhere to be found. Am I up? Am I down? Where am I? My lungs burn and I can feel the water killing me from the inside.

I can feel myself getting dizzy and tired but I can't tell if my eyes are closed or not. Am I dead yet? I can't tell life from the darkness around me. I try to kick some more but my legs don't seem to want to work. My arms stop working too and I can feel them just floating next to me.

**Budump budump bu…du…mp**

I listen as my heart stutters in my ears. Letting my head float back I finally see the light of the ice overhead. Too late now. A dark shadow moves over and I watch as the ice breaks allowing another body to enter the water.

**Bud…d…du…**

The figure seems to be looking around and spots me.

**Um…mp…**

I feel the final pull of death and can't fight its icy tugs anymore. The dark world closes in and the last image I see is the figure swimming for me.

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	11. Curses and Blessings

**I'm so grateful for all the reviews! I didn't know about the pool pipes freezing in winter. I worked for a pool company in Georgia and we left our pools full over winter because we barely had any snow, the one time we did everything turned out to be okay. Sorry for the mistake****. I won't keep back from letting you read this chapter any longer so here you go! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Rose's POV-

Flying out the back door I watch as Max comes running from nowhere and dives into the pool after my daughter.

"MAX!" I yell rushing to the pool only to be yanked back by Dimitri before I can dive in. "NO LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GET THEM OUT!"

"Calm down Rose! You'll die in there! We'll all die in there!" Dimitri says in my ear dragging me away from the edge.

"THAT'S OUR DAUGHTER AND NEPHEW! LET GO!" I scream struggling uselessly against him.

"ENOUGH!" He shouts. "Nicolai get you aunt and uncle! Quick! Tell them to call 911! Aleksandr get your grandparents!"

I watch as bubbles and chunks of ice float to the surface and don't bother wiping the tears from my eyes. My heart thunders and my head feels light as I watch in horror waiting for the kids to come back up. My heart dies in my chest and I feel like something is yanked away from me. Crying I stop fighting and slump in his arms.

"No…no…my baby." I sob.

Everything's a blur. The snow falling barely registers and Mia's screaming and Eddie's frantic voice on the phone weaves in and out of my mind. Dimitri's body trembles behind me and I think he feels the same thing. Our daughter is gone and probably our nephew too. Eyes scanning over the pool I feel tears run down my face. Nothing not even a_.

"MAX!" I scream rushing forward as my nephew breaks through the water and ice struggling with all his might to hold my daughter up. Rushing forward Dimitri and I pull Anesia out and then Max. Mia runs for the house yelling about blankets. Eddie yells into the phone about the situation. Bending over Anesia I choke on a sob when I see her eyes are open but she's not breathing.

"NO. **NO**. _**NO**_!" I cry pumping her chest and performing CPR. Dimitri takes over CPR as I pump her chest begging her to breathe. "Just breathe baby. Breath for me. Just one breath. Please don't leave me!"

Mia's back and crying holding a freezing Max to her chest as he watches on with wild eyes. I can hear my dad and Olena trying to calm the kids down. Time blurs and I can't tell how much has passed. Just one breath. I just want one breath. I pump more and more even though Dimitri's stopped. I watch as he falls back looking at our daughter in shock.

"Why did you stop?! Keep going. We have to save her." I tell him as the world around me gets blurry. His face twists in agony and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off and keep pumping. "NO! We can still help her!"

"Kid…she's…she's gone. Rose she's gone." I hear my dad's voice tell me. I can't believe it. She's okay. She can make it.

Max's POV-

"No she can make it. Dimitri she can make it." Aunt Rose tells Uncle Dimitri. I feel my heart shatter in my chest as I watch her pumping arms slow to a stop. Reality sinks in and she lets out an agony filled cry and throws herself over Anesia's body.

I stare in shock. She's given up! She still has a chance! She can't give up! Anger, agony, and desperation stab through me and I lurch forward.

"NO!" I shout pushing Aunt Rose off Anesia and into grandpa Abe. "I won't give up!"

Leaning over Anesia I continue the vicious cycle of pumping her chest and blowing air into open blue lips. Someone must've closed her eyes because they're no longer open. I can't let her go! I can't let her leave. I love her dammit. I love her. I ignore the urge to cough.

"Max hone you have to stop." Mom says crying. No one moves to stop me.

"No she can make it. I can feel it. I won't let her go!" I yell. I hear the sirens of the ambulance in the distance. "Breathe dammit! For fucks sake I love you now breathe!"

I blow air into her mouth once more and slam down on her chest with all my might begging her to breathe. Feeling something break in me I fall back and watch, wait, look for any signs that she'll breathe for me. That she'll come back. The ambulance has arrived and I can hear the paramedics running towards us. Nothing happens. No breathing occurs. No magical life granted. No movie worthy_

My heart bangs against my chest as she suddenly converges and spits out water gasping for breath. Lurching forward I ignore the sting of my body as I finally register how cold I am. I ignore the sounds of my family screaming and crying in relief. The paramedics are almost here but time seems to slow down and I lean over her and watch as her eyes meet mine and the beautiful chocolate orbs light up.

"Anesia…" I whisper softly leaning in to kiss her lips gently then pull away. She smiles but continues to cough. Not able to hold it back either, I cough along with her and lay down beside her feeling heavy and so cold I'm starting to feel warm.

Anesia's POV-

"No she can make it. I can feel it. I won't let her go!"

_"Max." I call out hearing his voice echo around the dark._

"Breathe dammit! For fucks sake I love you now breathe!"

_"I am breathing." I say feeling confused._

_ "No you're not baby girl." _

_ "Mom is that you? Why's it so dark?" I ask looking around seeing nothing but shadows._

_ "No not quite baby girl. I'm your nana." _

_ I watch as the world lights up and I'm sitting on a park bench watching the snow fall around me. Looking over I'm surprised to find a beautiful red head sitting next to me. Her smile is bright and her green eyes seem to sparkle at me._

_ "Nana? I thought you were dead." I tell her still confused._

_ "I haven't seen you since you were a baby! Look how much you've grown! You're a heartbreaker!" She gushes reaching over and stroking my hair. "Such a beauty!"_

_ "I don't understand…you're dead." I tell her looking around. I watch as her eyes dim a little._

_ "Oh baby girl…you are too." She says. My heart drops into my stomach._

_ "Oh no! You must be mistaken. I am not dead." I squeak shaking my head. Panic rides up in me._

_ "If there's one thing I know baby girl, it's being dead." She chuckles. _

"_I can't be dead! I'm too young and Max….Max! I can't leave Max!" I cry feeling hysterical._

"_None of that Anesia Dani Belikov. If there's one thing the woman in our family do best is keeping our cool for at least a minute while dead." She says sternly. "Now we need to talk before I give you a choice. No don't ask what choice just talk to me."_

_ "Okay." I tell her somehow knowing that she won't be swayed on the matter. I push down my panic and fear._

_ "Now first off we're going to talk about this whole situation with your father." She says narrowing her eyes at me. "Your father is a great overeater when it comes to you baby girl. Now I know that must be difficult to deal with but cut him some slack. He knows how much you and Max mean to each other but give him some time to process it. Slipping off a roof and drowning is never the answer."_

_ "It's not like we were…were…" I fail to find words and blush at her knowing look._

_ "I know but let me tell you something. Our family is blessed. We always manage to find the ones we love, but let's face it; we are cursed considering we ALWAYS have our children at a young age. Just because it's always managed to work itself out in the past doesn't mean you should_."_

_ "I don't want children this young! I'm going to school and I want to have a career. Besides I'm on the pill!" I tell her blushing. She looks pleased at my statement._

_ "Your father doesn't know that. In fact even if he did I'm sure he'd still react the same. You're his baby girl and he just needs time." She says looking around the beautiful snowy park lit up by the moon. "We always die." _

_ "What?" I ask bewildered._

_ "The woman in our family always die. Always given the choice to go back too. Yet no matter what it's a choice we have to make when our life is in chaos. Never an easy choice." She says looking sad. "The curse and blessing of our family."_

_ "Why didn't you come back then?" I ask seeing her sorrow._

_ "I couldn't bring myself to come back. So much pain and heartache was awaiting me if I went back. Cheating husband. I mean he loved me but it was never enough. Mafia life. No parents. Always afraid of what the day would hold for me. The only brightness were my children and in the end that couldn't even keep me." She says. "If I could, I'd go back in time and choose life." She says wistfully._

_ "I want to go back." I tell her feeling tears in my eyes. "I never want to leave them." _

_ She nods and stands up. Standing up with her I grab her hand and walk with her towards the lake. _

_ "I'm glad you choose to go back baby girl. I was afraid there for a second." She says smiling. All the sadness disappearing. "You are an odd ball baby girl. This is the second time you've died. One you had no choice BUT to go back. This time there's no life chaos to make you want to stay. You found love…which reminds me. You don't let that hubby of yours slip away. He's your soul mate and we women NEVER let our soul mates walk away." _

_ "I never plan too." I tell her as we come to the water's edge._

_ "Well you've been dead officially three minutes and it's time for you to go back." She says smiling deviously. "Say hi to the family and draw pictures of this place and of me. Love you baby girl. Now go home."_

_ Before I can reply to her fast pace words she pushes me backwards into the icy cold lake._

Jolting painfully I'm suddenly puking up a river of water and gasping for air. My heart thuds painfully in my chest and I can hear cries and screams of relief around me. Opening my eyes I meet the dark blue orbs of Max. I feel my world light up.

"Anesia…" He whispers leaning in and brushing a kiss over my mouth and pulling away.

I smile at him and cough feeling the icy air pierce my skin. Max coughs and lays down beside me just as the paramedics reach us. I grab onto Max's hand weakly and feel him squeeze it back.

**Okay I'm going to cut it off right there. I'm sorry if I got some things wrong but I tried. Please be sure to review I really want to know what your thoughts are on this chapter! REVIEW!**


	12. Reconnecting

**Hey loved the reviews. Sorry it's been too much of Anesia's POV lately it wasn't intentional. I'm going to do a lot more of Rose's POV. Anyways like I stated before I'll probably be wrapping this story up sooner or later so expect the end in the not so distant future. Enjoy!**

Rose's POV-

"I was wondering if I'm allowed back in the bed again."

Looking up from the television I find Dimitri standing in the doorway of our bedroom. We just got back after spending two nights at the hospital. Smiling tiredly at him I pat the pillow beside me. Sighing in relief Dimitri strides in and crawls on the bed and over me. Cupping my face in his hands his lips settle over mine in a deep kiss that makes my skin tingle. Tilting my head to deepen it I moan and open my mouth to allow his tongue entrance. After a long battle of dominance Dimitri pulls away allowing me to gasp for air.

"I missed you." He says smiling at me. Leaning forward I kiss his lips gently again before lying back and allowing him to lie down next to me. Rolling up to him I snuggle against him laying my head on his chest and sighing when his arm wraps around me and he plays with my hair.

"Rough couple of days." I murmur stroking his chest through his shirt. A low rumble of agreement sounds out from him. His hand runs through my hair again making my eyes close.

"Need to get a pool cover. Too dangerous for the kids to be playing near." He says kissing forehead. I hum my agreement. We settle back into a comfortable silence and the TV goes off on its own.

"Did you talk to Anesia?" I ask after a little bit. I feel him tense slightly beneath me and stroke his chest some more to calm him.

"I gave her permission to stay with Eddie and Mia for the night." He says sounding sad. Smiling at the implication I tilt my face up and cup his cheek making him look down at me.

"You're a good man comrade." I whisper kissing his lips at the end.

His hand tightens in my hair and he deepens the kiss. Pulling away I sit up slightly and move to straddle his hips. My short nightgown rides up and Dimitri takes advantage as he sits up pushing the flimsy silk further up, stroking the bare skin of my thighs greedily. Gripping his hair in my left and holding onto his shoulder with my right I lean down and brush my lips teasingly against his and pull away before he can deepen the kiss.

"Such a tease." He growls moving the nightgown farther up to rest on my hips. Leaning in I nip his lower lip then suck on it soothingly making him groan.

"You love it." I sigh across his lips. My hands move down his body to stroke lightly through his shirt. Reaching his pants I lightly dance my fingers over the bulge.

"I've no patience tonight." He rumbles warningly. Chuckling lightly at his words I move my hands up and under his shirt to rake my nails over his abdomen. His hands tighten on my thighs and I move my hips to barely brush against the rising material of his jeans. "Rose…"

My lips move from his lips down to his jaw line. Trailing hot kisses down to the sensitive skin below his ear I nip at the spot and abruptly squeeze the hard bulge between his legs. Shrieking I find myself on my back with my legs shoved apart to accommodate Dimitri's hips. I hiss as my panties are ripped away and moan at the sight of him propped up on one hand as his other disappears to undo his pants. His hair hangs in his face and the sound of his belt and pants being undone make a rush of wet heat leak from me.

"Dimitri." I moan when he suddenly leans forward over me and the broad blunt head of his hardened member pushes up against me.

"Warned…you." He pants as he pushes forward. Moaning I clench my muscles around him and arch my back trying to get closer.

"Not..ah..ah…not even un…..ah…undressed…ah…yet." I pant moving my hips with his already fast pace thrusts.

It's true too. Dimitri's still in his shirt, his pants and boxers are only pulled down enough to thrust into me. My nightgown is still on too. The silk bunched at my hips and rubbing at my sensitive nipples.

"Had….ah…Rozaaa…no….patience…ah!" Dimitri's words are broken up by the fast pace and his groans. Lifting my legs I wrap them around his waist and moan when he slides even deeper. His body dwarfs my smaller one making me feel treasured. His hands grip my thighs tightly as he changes the angle making me gasp loudly at the sharp sting of pleasure.

"Been…so…so long." I moan suddenly flipping us over so that I'm riding him.

His hands move to my hips and I hold onto his shoulders for balance. His chocolate brown eyes glazed over yet burning with desire. My stomach clenches when he leans forward and sucks a nipple through my nightgown. Pulling back he blows on it making my back arch. The pace picks up even more.

"Three days." He groans.

The coil in my stomach tightens more and more with each passing thrust. Release is so close I close my eyes. I moan as Dimitri's hand moves up the inside of my bare thigh to where we're connected. My gasp is swallowed by his lips as one hand moves from my hip to twist in my hair holding me still for his domination. I surrender myself whole heartedly and scream into the kiss as my body splinters when his thumb roughly strokes my clit in time with a sharp thrust. Not stopping with me he gives five more thrusts before moaning into my mouth and spilling in me.

Yanking away from his mouth gasping for air I lay my head down on his chest after he leans back against the headboard propped up by pillows. My fingers trace tiredly over his shirt and I frown. Sitting up and moaning quietly at the feeling of my muscles clenching around him tightly I pull his shirt up and over his head, tossing it somewhere else in the room. I quickly lean back forward to resume lying on his chest. His fingers trace over my arms.

"Never gets worse." He says chuckling. The vibration of the chuckle makes me clench down and him harden slightly.

"This is why we'll end up with another baby soon." I murmur. His fingers stop moving and he sucks in a breath.

"Do you want another baby Roza?" He asks. I kiss his chest and smile up at him from under a lock of hair.

"I don't know. We have enough for right now, don't you think?" I ask sighing contentedly when his fingers brush back my hair.

"I was thinking maybe giving Charlie someone close to her age to play with." He says cautiously. Happiness blooms in my chest.

"Think long and hard comrade because it took a year before we were back to having sex like normal." I tell him remembering Charlie's midnight crying sessions. He shudders slightly but kisses my forehead.

"Okay maybe not right now." He says smiling. His hands trail down till they cup my ass and he gives a sharp thrust. "We can still practice."

Just as I'm about to reply Charlie's cries echo through the baby monitor. Groaning at the timing I sit up and moan at the feeling of him leaving me only to cry out when he abruptly thrusts back in.

"Charlie…" I remind him as he pulls out only to thrust in again.

"She's three years old Roza. She needs to learn to sleep on her own." He groans out.

"Mama….Mama….Mama." I sigh.

"She never cries for us anymore." I tell him lifting up and out of his hips reach.

I ignore his reaches for me and get off the bed pulling down my nightgown and grabbing my robe I leave the room and walk down to Charlie's room. Entering the room I walk over to the crib on the left hand wall and pull my daughter up and out of it. Immediately she buries her head in my neck and grips my robe. Rubbing her back and murmuring soothingly to her I rock back and forth. Turning I see Dimitri enter the room. Walking up to us he stokes her head and kisses her hand.

"I think she's asleep." I tell him only for her to tighten her grip on me.

Knowing what this means I give Dimitri a look. Sighing he leaves to go change the sheets. Grabbing her blanket I walk back to our room and set her on the now newly, clean sheeted, bed and walk into the bathroom to wash off. Coming back out I pull back the covers and tuck her in, lying behind her. Dimitri moves to lay behind me and wraps his arms around us. Waiting I listen and hear footsteps making their way down the hallway. The door creaks open and I watch as my two boys come in and move onto the bed with their blankets and pillows. They may be 14 and 13 they still like to cuddle with us.

Dimitri and I don't question it and move around to give them room. Moving my head to stare at Dimitri I smile in the dark at him. The kids fall asleep fast.

"I want another baby." I whisper against his lips. His arms tighten around us and Charlie moves further into my chest, making me slightly worried she'll smoother herself in there.

"Tomorrow." He whispers back kissing me gently. Together we all drift to sleep.

**REVIEW!**


	13. DESCRIPTIONS

**So I'm reading through my story making sure everything lines up and…it doesn't. I messed up the ages of the kids and that ticks me off. I must've mixed up what ages I put in when I was working on my final draft. So just to straighten everything out once and for all I put all the CORRECT ages bellow. I'm so sorry for the mix up and I'm going to try and go back to fix it all soon. The underlined and bolded are Rose and Dimitri's family. The italicized and underlined are Eddie and Mia's family. I'll also give a description of their current looks.**

**Rose-35**

**Dimitri- 42**

**Anesia- 17**

Hair: Waist length wavy dark brown

Eyes: Chocolate Brown

Height: 5'3

Compared to parents: Rose's looks but Dimitri's coloring.

**Nikolai- 13**

Hair: Shoulder length brown hair (usually pulled back)

Eyes: Chocolate Brown

Height: 5'6

Compared to parents: Spitting Image of Dimitri

**Aleksandr - 12**

Hair: Cropped Dark Brown (google men's cropped hair and look at the third pic)

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'4

Compared to parents: Spitting image of Dimitri, but with grandmother's eyes, and Rose's hair

**Charlie- 5**

Hair: Chocolate brown

Eyes: Dark Brown

Height: 3'5

Compared to parents: Spitting image of Rose, with Dimitri's eyes color and smile

**Lucy- 4**

Hair: Deep red wavy

Eyes: Blue (Mason's eye color, from grandmother on Janine's side)

Height: 3'0

Compared to parents: Spitting image of Rose(and in turn Janine)

_Eddie-36_

_Mia- 35_

_Max- 18_

Hair: Cropped Dark brown

Eyes: Blue

Height: 6'5

Compared to parents: Even though adopted, looks like Eddie with Mia's eyes

_Joseph (Mia and Eddie's Son)- 11_

Hair: Short Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Height: 4'4

Compared to parents: Eddie's spitting image with Mia's coloring and smile

_Samantha (Mia and Eddie's Daughter)- 14_

Hair: Long Curly Brown

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'1

Compared to parents: Mostly Mia's features but with Eddie's eyes shape and hair

_Nicole (Mia and Eddie's Daughter)- 5_

Hair: Long Blonde

Eyes: Brown

Height: 3'4

Compared to parents: Half and Half of both parents

**I added Lucy. She'll be in the next chapter. Sorry for those of you that caught my mistakes. **


	14. Please Mama

_**THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER AND I NEED YOU TO READ IT. **_

Rose's POV-

"Nikolai how many times do I have to tell you not to scare your sister about school?" I ask sharply of my 13 year old son. He's the spitting image of Dimitri and that goes the same for his overprotective streak for his younger sister.

"I'm not trying to scare her. I'm just preparing her for the long hard road ahead." He says grabbing a drink out of the fridge.

"Preparing! Yeah right. She's scared out of her mind." I exclaim.

"Look I'm just saying that boys are icky and will want to do things with her that aren't acceptable. She should just cut her losses and stay away from them." He says glaring at the thought of boys.

"She's five!" I puff out throwing my hands up.

"She needs to know." He says giving me a look of…of…dammit!

"Aleksandr doesn't try to scare her." I point out.

"That's what you think." He counters back. Aleksandr sits at the table watching the scene amused. He too takes after his father but with my mother's green eyes and my hair color.

Groaning I give up and point to the stairs and watch my two heathens leave the kitchen. I'll have to talk to Dimitri later about this.

Two years have passed since Anesia almost drowned, since than our household has flourished even more. After investing in stocks that no one believed would work….our family wealth has gone up tremendously. Any money we spent in the past has been made up three times over. That doesn't mean we take our wealthy status snottily.

Dimitri is now a self-defense teacher in the city. Mia and my business have branched out and is becoming very well known. My father runs a pharmaceutical company….an ex-mob boss…medicine company…wasn't expecting it. Eddie has since opened his own shop. Viktoria designs herbal drinks and health stuff and is a health advisor. She and Daniel are engaged. Karolina as remarried to a man named Nathan and moved into the city working as a daycare owner. Her son Paul is in medical school. Zoe is in college to take over dad's company. Sonya divorced and remarried to a man named James and lives in New York and visits every holiday. They now have daughter named Helen.

Samantha is a freshman. Joseph goes to school with Nikolai and Aleksandr. Nicole and Charlie are about to go to school with each other. Anesia and Max's relationship is still going strong and they're seniors in high school now. We now have another daughter named Lucy. Unlike the rest of the kids in our family she's definitely an odd ball. Short, with big blue eyes and red curls (not the orangish color but the deep red)….she's the spitting image of my mom…well except she has Mason's blue eyes, which apparently he got from our grandmother on mom's side. She is slightly tan though. Very beautiful indeed, just like the rest of our children. At the age four and with the love and support of our family she's surprisingly not a handful really.

"Mama I need to talk to you." Anesia asks walking into the kitchen with Lucy on her hip and Charlie holding her hand.

"What do you need baby girl?" I ask setting out some cookies and watch as my children come close to get one.

"You know how we always go camping before school?" She asks setting the girls at the table and grabbing glasses for milk.

"Yep." I say grabbing the milk from the fridge.

"Well remember how you said we might not be able to do it this year? I was wondering what if Max and I just take the kids camping. They always look forward to it and I don't want them to miss out." She says smiling brightly and serving Lucy and Charlie some milk for their cookies.

"I don't know baby girl. I tell her sitting down with them at the table.

"Well everyone's going to be super busy and the kids will be super bummed. Max and I can handle them just fine." She points out.

"How will you guys rent a campsite without us adults?" I ask wanting to know how planned she's got this.

"Max is eighteen and can rent the site. We'll pay for everything with our paychecks." She says taking a bite of the cookie.

"What if someone gets hurt?" I ask.

"Not only did you make Max and I join the scouts but we can just as easily take them to a hospital." She says assuredly.

"How long?" I ask.

"The usual week." She says.

"All the kids?" I ask.

"Yes." She answers.

"Not enough adults to share tents with them." I tell her.

"Then we'll use the family cabin we use for Christmas." She tells me. I sigh.

"I'm going to have to say no baby girl." I tell her getting up.

"Mama we'll be fine. Our family cabin is safe and we'll call every night to check in." She says getting up after me.

"Yes but Max and you alone in a cabin…" I tell her smiling. "I was your age once kiddo and let me tell you, the minute I had sex was the minute your life came into existence."

"One: Ewwwww. Two: We'll have the kids with us. Three: I'm on the pill and IF we do there'll be condoms…IF!" She says stressing the ifs.

"Your dad will never approve." I tell her.

"Both you and papa know that Max and I have already taken that step in our relationship." She says blushing. "We're both responsible and believe it or not I love my siblings and cousins and I WANT to spend this week with them because soon I'll be off at college and then when will I get the time to do things like this with them?"

"…I'll talk to your father." I tell her after a long pause. Squealing she hugs me quickly and grabs her siblings before going to lay them down for a nap.

"Lord help me when he hears this." I mutter under my breath.

The day passed by in a blur as Anesia and Max watched over the kids swimming in the pool. Since it's Sunday it's our cookout day. Mia and I made sides while the guys grilled. After setting out the food us adults gather at a table and I tell them Anesia's proposition.

"No." Dimitri says crossing his arms.

"Max said the same thing." Mia says and Eddie nods his agreement.

"Now, now. I think it's a great idea!" Dad says smiling cheerily.

"Are you insane?" Dimitri asks looking displeased.

"Well Anesia is right. This is Max's and her last year here and they need this time with their siblings and cousins. They're good kids and we can trust them. Plus it's the family cabin and we can join them anytime we'd like." He says. "They're willing to spend their paychecks on food and other items and to watch over the kids. That's responsibility that they've already proven they have."

"The cabins in Georgia!" Dimitri snaps.

"They're capable." Dad argues calmly. "We left Anesia and Max here while we went out of the country with Charlie. If she didn't get sick we would've come back and everything would've been just fine."

I listen to his points. I can't help but agree. We know our children are capable of doing this. They're responsible enough. Definitely trustworthy. Are certified in CPR, babysitting, have scout training, took some type of outdoor recreation class at school.

"They're kids. Parents don't let their kids do these kinds of things." Mia says even though I know she wants to let them go too.

"Most parents don't have the kind of open relationship we have with our kids. Look I can spend all day talking about what other parents don't let their kids do but I can point out that WE KNOW OUR KIDS. They can do this and we can trust them." Dad says.

I observe everyone's faces and know that we all agree. Smiling I clap my hands and stand up.

"Well we know our decision. Max! Anesia! Come here please." I call out.

I watch as they tell Nikolai and Aleksandr to watch over the little ones and come over holding hands. I almost laugh at the height difference between the two. Sitting them down I smirk at Dimitri when Max just pulls Anesia onto his lap.

"Don't say anything. Just let me talk and then if you have any questions you can ask them then." I tell the two sternly. "We are going to let you take the kids to the cabin, but only on these conditions. You are to go one week. You leave tomorrow and drive there. We expect you back by the following Wednesday. You are to call at least once a day to check up. If anything happens call immediately and take the necessary actions."

"We will give you the SUV's and the vacation card. Feel free to spend it all but make sure you guys can get to and from." Dimitri says.

"I trust you two to watch over them. Just make sure you're careful." Mia says a little worried.

"Don't come back with less or more people." Dad says smiling. I watch as Max's and Anesia's face flush bright pink.

"Looking at my watch it's 6pm so I suggest you get to packing because you leave tomorrow." Eddie chuckles. I watch as they jump up and grab the kids out of the pool to get them and pack.

"You think this is a good idea?" Olena asks.

"Yeah I think it's okay." Aunt Alberta chuckles.

"Why did you not fight anymore Dimitri?" Mia asks.

"I trust them and…I also want some alone time with my wife. It's been 18 years." Dimitri says smiling brightly making me blush.

**Alright I'm going to cut it off right there. I want to do a chapter in Max and Anesia's POV and another in Rose's POV but I need to know if that's okay with you. I know some of you are disappointed about it being a lot in Anesia's POV lately but I want to show the camping trip through her eyes and the week alone with Dimitri through Rose's eyes. SO REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THAT'S OKAY AND OF WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	15. Vacation for Kids

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update again. My last week of school was hectic and I have finally graduated as of ****last Thursday! That also means that my grandmother has taken time to fly all the way from California to spend three whole weeks with me and I want to spend as much of it as possible with her. I've also been a bit busy finalizing everything for college too and ran into a bit of writers block so I ended up starting another story for Rose and Dimitri, because this one is coming to an end very soon. It's called "Blooming or Wilting?" If you can please take the time to read it and give me your thoughts on it I would love to hear them! On top of it all my grandparents have bestowed upon me a magical laptop so this is going to be awesome for writing! YAY! Anyways check out my other story, remember to review at the end of this one, and enjoy!**

_**Anesia's POV-**_

Grabbing the kids I quickly take my siblings to my house as Max takes his siblings to his house. Ushering Nikolai and Aleksandr into showers and instructing them to pack a weeks' worth of clothing I grab Charlie and Lucy to go pack their clothes. Starting up a shower for Charlie I leave her to wash up as I head into Lucy's room.

"Where are we going 'nesia?" Lucy asks as I grab her big overnight bag.

"We're going camping." I tell her walking around the lavender colored room.

I pick out five pairs of shorts, five tank tops, five t-shirts, a jacket (you never know), some socks, underwear, a bathing suit, her gir pajamas (courtesy of me), two sun dresses, and two jeans. Might be a little much but Max and I have a lot planned and as stated before anything can happen. Folding up the clothes I grab a bathroom bag and put in her brush, hair ties, toothpaste, traveling tooth brush, and lotion. Packing them away I hear the boys switch out. Grabbing two pairs of sandals, a pair of flip flops, and a pair of converse I pack them neatly away and stand back smiling when everything fits in. Picking her up and grabbing some clothes I pick her up and carry her to the bathroom as Charlie gets out.

"Go get dressed while I wash Lucy. Put out your overnight bag okay honey?" I instruct her as I start running the water. She nods and runs off to do what I say.

Stripping Lucy of her clothes I help her into the tub and help her shower. Laughing and giggling the whole time I almost don't notice my cellphone ringing.

"Charlie come help Lucy dry off." I call out. Picking up my phone I see it's Max. "Hey babe."

"How's everything going over on your end?" He asks. I can hear water running over the line.

"Everything's going good. The kids have showered and I have Lucy all ready to go." I tell him as I walk into Charlie's room and open her closet. "What about you?"

"Joseph and Samantha have showered. Samantha's helping Nicole wash up. So far Joseph is all ready to go and I'm packing." He says.

"Well we need to pack the SUV's tonight so we can leave in the morning." I tell him as I pack away the same wardrobe into Charlie's bag except with shampoo, conditioner, and body soap too.

"I was thinking when we put the kids to bed you and I can go grocery shopping." He says.

"Umm I was thinking we should just grab food for the road and then do some shopping once we get there." I tell him as I set Charlie's bag by the door along with Lucy's bag. I smile at my sisters as they come out of the bathroom clean and dressed. "Hey listen I need to put the girls to bed so I'll meet you outside to pack the bags in thirty minutes."

"I love you babe." He says making my heart flutter.

"I love you too." I tell him before hanging up.

_**Rose's POV-**_

"What about mama?" I hear Charlie ask.

Peering into the room I see Anesia putting her to bed. Two bags lie on the ground at my feet. I watch as Anesia tucks her in.

"She's going to stay here with papa." Anesia says stroking her hair back.

"Will we see them again?" Charlie asks yawning.

"Of course we will silly goose. It's only for a week. We're going to have so much fun!" Anesia says kissing her forehead. "Now get some sleep cause we have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow."

I watch her pick up an already sleeping Lucy from the floor and move so she can pass by. Smiling I walk into the room and sit down on my daughter's bed.

"Goodnight mama." She yawns.

"Goodnight baby." I whisper kissing her forehead. Leaving I go to do the same to Lucy.

_**Anesia's POV-**_

"I'll take the little ones." I say as I pack Nicole's, Lucy's, and Charlie's bags into the back of my assigned SUV.

"What about Samantha?" He asks as he loads up the boys bags in his SUV. Not saying anything I toss her bag in with mine. "Off to the store?"

"What do we need?" He asks.

"I don't want them eating too much junk food so I'll make sandwiches. So we need sandwich things, fruit, water, some juicy packs, and we also need to buy sunscreen and all that jazz. I tell him as I get in the Tahoe. Max gets in the passenger's side.

_**Rose's POV-**_

"I have to give it to them…they're efficient." I tell Dimitri as I watch my daughter and Max load up the coolers with food and drinks. "They packed everyone up and went grocery shopping…I'm impressed. "

"I still have reservations but…I know they can be trusted with this. Dimitri says coming out of the bathroom.

"I hope they have fun. The kids are all excited." I say getting into bed. Dimitri gets into bed after me and pulls the covers over us. Flipping off the lights I cuddle up to him.

"I hope they don't run into trouble." Dimitri worries. I kiss his chest.

"I don't think they will. I mean our daughter packed fruits and vegetables for snacks on the road so the kids wouldn't eat too much junk food." I laugh. "She'll be a great mom."

"Hey! I'm trying to pretend here." Dimitri chuckles. Sighing we both drift off to sleep saving the fun for when the kids are gone.

_**Anesia's POV (Monday, Day 1)-**_

"I'm tired 'nesia." Lucy whines groggily at me. I almost feel bad for having to wake her up at five in the morning but we have a long drive ahead of us.

"You can sleep in the car honey." I tell her as I pick her up in my arms.

"Don't forget Alfie." She mumbles into my neck. Bending down I pick up her precious stuffed rabbit and smile when she clutches in her arms.

Walking over to Charlie's room I open the door and walk over to her bed. Smiling I gently rub her back as I sit at the edge of her bed.

"Charlie. Charlie wake up." I whisper to her gently. "Come on honey we need to go."

"Nisi…" She murmurs siting up slightly.

Stroking her hair back I stand up and help her out of bed. Her small hands clutch at my shirt for balance as she weaves back and forth on her feet. Holding her shoulders I bend down and pick her up settling her on my other hip. Thankfully both girls are light so it's not too much of a hassle. I make them brush their teeth and before picking them both up again. Walking down the hall I reach Nikolai's room to wake him up and then go to Aleksandr's room to get him up too. I don't bother waking up mama and papa. Let them sleep in; I'll call on the road.

Heading down stairs quietly I grab my key's and shoulder bag and quietly usher the boys out of the house. Locking up behind me after setting down Charlie for a moment I grab her hand and start to walk down the stairs when Max shows up.

"Morning." He says bending down and swinging Charlie into his arms. Immediately she curls in his arms and lays her head on her shoulders. He plants a kiss on my lips.

"Morning." I tell him. Walking out to the street where the SUVs are I smile at Samantha, who's holding a sleeping Nicole in her arms, and open the doors to my vehicle.

"You can have the front seat Samantha." I tell her as I set Lucy in her car seat.

Dead asleep she doesn't stir except to clutch Alfie closer to her chest. Max straps in Charlie who's on the verge of dozing. Taking Nicole from Samantha I strap her in as her older sister gets in the front seat. Closing the doors I turn to Max.

"Are we all set?" I ask. His eyes look slightly tired and I can't deny my own tiredness. "I think we should stop at a gas station to pick up some coffee first."

Nodding in agreement he kisses me before heading off to his own vehicle. Getting in the driver's seat I quickly start the car and pull out.

"Mama we're fine." I tell her over the phone as I switch lanes after Max.

"We didn't know you were planning on leaving so early." She says over the phone.

"We wanted a head start." I tell her as I glance at my mirrors. "It might rain though."

"Well be careful." Mama says before hanging up.

Six hours on the road and we're already ahead of schedule. Since the kids have slept we haven't truly need to stop for anything. That and the fact that we got a head start on traffic also helped. Instead of being in Baltimore, Maryland we're in Richmond, Virginia. Of course the downside to leaving so early without eating and tell your parents is that they call worried and you're hungry.

"Anesia?" Samantha asks.

"Yeah." I tell her keeping my eyes on the road.

"Do you think we can stop at a diner or something for breakfast?" She asks after seeing a sign for River City Diner. My stomach growls at the prospect of some pancakes.

"I don't see why not. Call your brother and tell him." I tell her. Getting on the phone she tells Max the new plan and we both pull off at the next exit.

"Can I get pancakes?" Lucy asks from the back.

"Yeah I want some pancakes!" Charlie calls after her.

"Yummy!" Nicole chimes in.

"Please!" The three musketeers say at the same time.

"You guys can have whatever you want." I tell them.

We ate at the diner for about an hour after calling our parents and telling them our plans. Samantha decided to be our camera girl and took pictures to document our vacation. After eating we hit the road again. The girls occupied themselves with their coloring books and stuffed animals. Their endless chatter just a dull noise as Samantha and I talked about pretty much everything. Luckily it didn't rain like I thought it would. We stopped for gas and often for bathroom breaks. The fruits and sandwiches came in handy and before long we reached the Blue Ridge, Georgia. Took us 12 hours to drive here and it's already six in the evening. Driving through the mountains/forest we finally reach our lake side cabin.

"YAY WE'RE HERE!" Charlie cries out excitedly.

"Yes we are honey." I tell her smiling. Pulling into the rocky drive way I park next to Max and get out.

The cabin sits on the lake with a private dock and boat ramp. Standing at three stories with 12 bedrooms, 9 ½ bathrooms, and a game room it's very extravagant. This and the houses are the one of the few things my family actually show their wealth with. The cabin even holds two family rooms, a cellar, a Jacuzzi, a tower, and a kids sleeping quarter. Filled with flat screen TVs, marble counters, tile imported from Spain, wooden oak floors and walls, and an amazing home theater…let's say this is an awesome place to vacation.

"You know for a family that doesn't like to flash our wealth we have a really expensive taste in vacation homes." Max says coming up to me as the kids file out of the SUVs.

"I was just thinking that." I tell him as I pull an excited Charlie from her car seat. Nicole and Lucy are already out and running about. "What are we going to do about dinner?"

"Well Samantha's already calling to tell the parents we're here so I guess we can just hit a local diner or something and then go grocery shopping." He says wrapping his arms around me.

"No need they called a service ahead of time and had the house stocked." Samantha calls out.

"Okay so new plan. We cook dinner, watch a movie in the theater, and then put the kids to bed." I tell him as we walk up to the door.

I laugh as Max randomly picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. Unlocking the door I listen to the kids run through the house.

"NO RUNNING!" I shout out worried someone will get hurt or break something. "Max put me down."

"What's in it for me?" He asks mischievously.

"An ass whooping if you don't." I laugh when I see no kids are around. I see Samantha off to the side recording everyone with the video camera and taking pictures with the camera with the other hand.

"Or you can agree to share a room with me while we're here." Max says in my ear after lowering me a bit. Samantha walks away.

"Only if you put me down." I agree. Pausing as if to test the sincerity in my voice he puts me down. Smiling up at him I playfully punch him in the arm. "You have to get our bags though."

"Gladly milady." He smirks.

"GUYS COME HERE!" I shout out. I listen as a herd of footsteps come racing toward me and bodies fill the foyer and sit on the stairs. "Everyone here?"

I get a round of yeses.

"Alright as you know the parents aren't here with us this year." I pause waiting for the cheer from the older kids to quiet down. "That doesn't mean we're going to go wild. Since we got here so late I want everyone to go get their bags and unpack in your rooms…this year we're giving the top floor kids' suite to Nikolai, Aleksandr, Joseph_"

"YES!" They all shout.

"You'll also be sharing the suite with Nicole, Lucy, and Charlie." I finish after their cheering died down.

"OH come on! Why do we have to share with the little ones?!" Nikolai asks looking annoyed.

"Hey! None of that. Every year the adults assign the suite to the Samantha, Anesia, and I." Max says speaking to the boys with authority. "Every year we also take the girls with no complaints. So we expect you to do the same. Give them the bottom bunk and single beds. It's not hard to share with them because they're not bad to room with."

Each looking ashamed they apologize to the girls quickly. I wait till everything settles down before continuing.

"While you unpack your rooms we'll cook dinner and then we'll watch a movie in the theater." I finish.

"Boys we also expect you to help the girls with their bags please." Samantha chimes in.

"Some ground rules before we release everyone." I say before they run off.

"No running off somewhere without telling Anesia or I. No running on the stairs. If someone gets hurt find us immediately. No playing in the pool room without us there to supervise. No one uses the Jacuzzi without asking. Break something, leave it and get us to help clean it up." Max says. Everyone agrees to the rules.

"Alright I'm sure you're hungry so get you bags and unpack. Dinner will be ready in one hour." I tell them. Everyone runs out to the cars to get their bags. I turn to Max. "Since you have our bags I'll get started on dinner.

The rest of the night flew past. We had Sloppy Joes for dinner and then decided to watch Ratatouille after. By the time it was over Lucy had crawled into my lap and had fallen asleep as I stroked her red hair. Each of us older kids picking up a small child we herded the rest up the stairs and to the room to lay change them and lay them in bed. We were also pleasantly surprised to find that the kids did indeed unpack their clothes. After laying them down and setting up the baby gate we went to our own beds.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Max asks from the bathroom as he brushes his teeth. I slip on my sleeping shirt.

"I was thinking that I don't want us all to be inside this cabin all day for a week like we always do on vacation. So maybe tomorrow we go to The Lily Pad Village. We can put put, pan for gems, take a hike, fish, and shop a little. It'll be fun." I tell him as I pull back the covers.

"Wednesday we can take the railway." He says coming out of the bathroom in just his boxers making me practically drool.

"Umm…yeah." I say looking away from his sculpted chest. Soccer has done him good. "I take it you looked up things to do too?"

I feel him come up behind me and force myself to act normal. I throw the small throw pillows in the chair off to the side of the room. His hands encompass my waist and pull me against him. My heart slams against my chest as he bends to run his nose up and down my neck.

"I didn't want to be clueless on what to do here." He murmurs as he lifts me up to my tiptoes. I flush in heat when I feel one of his hands move down to grip my thigh.

"What about…Thursday?" I ask, leaning back against him.

"You tell me." He whispers as he turns me around.

"There's the dive –in. It'll be_" I'm cut off when a pair of lips clash against mine. Moaning I wrap my arms around his neck and strain against him. Out tongues tangle together and my body heats up when I feel his hands stroke up towards my chest.

"Stop talking." He says huskily as he trails kisses down my neck and I gasp for air.

I jolt when he suddenly lifts me up and drops me on the bed.

"MAX!"

_**(Tuesday, Day 2)-**_

"RISE AND SHINE!" I say brightly as I walk into the kid's suite. Little protests meet my ears. "Oh no you don't! We have a BIG day ahead of us. We're not going to be staying in the cabin all day for vacation. So get up and get dressed!"

My cheery mood and enticing words seem to do the trick. Everyone starts to move about smiling and asking excitedly about where we're going. I pick out the girls some shorts and tank tops. The boys leave for the bathroom.

"We are going to The Lily Pad Village. We're going to go gem mining!" I say loudly enough for everyone to hear. The girls squeal loudly as the rush to dress. I brush Lucy's hair into a French braid and then do the same to the other two girls.

"I WANT A SAPHIRE!" Charlie cries out happily. Nicole and Lucy agree wholeheartedly and I chuckle.

"I don't think those are the kinds of gems you'll be getting." I tell them as I usher them into the now empty bathroom to brush their teeth. The three do what their supposed to do without complaint and then follow me downstairs where Max and Samantha already have breakfast ready. The kids all sit at the table and Samantha and I work on serving them.

"Will we find gold?!" Lucy asks with a mouth full of pancakes and syrup on her face.

"I don't know about that kiddo." Max chuckles as he wipes her face. The boys chatter excitedly about who will win the game of put put.

"I want to come home with a big bag!" Nicole exclaims before taking a gulp of her orange juice. I finish serving everyone and sit down. Max moves behind me and bends to whisper in my ear.

"Someone's rather cheerful this morning." He says as his hand strokes my inner thigh below the table. I shrug my shoulders and smile slightly. He turns my head with his other hand and kisses me making the girls squeal and the boys' fake gag. What they didn't see was Max gripping my crotch throughout the kiss making tingles run up my spine.

"Good morning to you too." I say breathlessly when he pulls away.

"Glad I could help with your mood." He whispers in my ear before moving to sit next to me.

Breakfast passed by quickly and the dishes were done fast considering all the kids pitched in. After that we loaded up the cars and left for The Lily Pad Village. When we arrived we decided to do a game of put put. Pictures were taken and the kids seemed to enjoy themselves. After about three games I lathered the kids with sunscreen and we took off for some gem mining. Piles after piles of gems lined gathered in front of the kids for two hours.

"LOOK its BLUE!"

"Mine's better!

"What's this one?"

"GOOOOOLLLLDDDDD!"

"ALFIE LOOK IT'S SO PRETTY!"

The kid's excited cries and happy smiles filled the day. Turns out that you actually could get sapphires, emeralds, rubies, and other valuable gems…and we hit the jack pot. They even got to bag what they found leading to some satisfied smiles. More pictures were taken and the kids loved it. After gem mining Max labeled the bags and set them in the car. We fished, and surprisingly Samantha caught the biggest fish, for four hours. After we ate, relaxed a little then proceeded to go on a nature hike to observe one of the four natural waterfalls in the area. By the time we were heading back to the car Max, Samantha, and I were each carrying as sleeping little girl and the sun was starting to set.

Getting home we fed the kids some fruit and sandwiches. After Samantha and I washed the girls while the boys showered somewhere else. Drying them off I smiled at Lucy who was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Come on honey help me put your shirt on." I tell her gently. She struggles but we successfully manage to dress her. Picking her up I move into the suite and tuck her in before checking on the rest of the kids. Finding every single one in bed and passed out I turn off the lights and go back to my room.

"You look tired." Max says from the end of the bed as he shrugs out of his pants. I walk up to him and run my hands up his shirt, pushing it up and over his head with his help by kneeling.

"Six kids under the age of 14…it was a handful." I tell him with a sigh at the end when I feel him push my shirt up and trailing gentle kisses back and forth across my stomach.

"You did great." He murmurs against my skin. I run my fingers through his cropped hair.

"We did great." I tell him before grabbing my shirt and pulling it off. His hands glide up my sides. "It was so much fun."

"We need to shower." He says as he unhooks my bra.

"We?" I ask raising my eyebrow. The bra falls off and Max cups my breasts in his hands before leaning forward a brushing the tips with his lips. His eyes meet mine.

"That's what I said." He says huskily before drawing a nipple in and swirling his tongue around it. I moan and hold onto his shoulders. Pulling away he switches sides.

"We should shower than." I gasp. His lips pull away and he stands up, towering over me.

Turning I walk into the bathroom. I flip on the water and wait for it to warm up. Turning around I find Max right behind me, staring at me with dark blue eyes. Keeping eye contact with me his hands undo my pants and he kneels down as he pushes the rest of my clothes off. My breathing picks up along with my heart rate. Standing back up he lets his boxers fall. Blushing I turn and get into the shower letting the warm water soak my body.

Max follows suit and grabs my hips to pull me back in his hard body. I shiver and moan when his hands cup a breast then move down to stroke my folds. My eyes flutter shut as his fingers dance over me, through me, in me. The rising tide in me threatens to come crashing over me when suddenly he pulls away. Groaning I turn to find him smiling at me though the hungriness never leaves his gaze. His hands grab the shampoo and he washes my hair making my scalp tingle. Reaching out I grab ahold of him and watch as his eyes shut and his body tense. His hands stop moving. Stroking three times I stop and lean back to rinse out my hair.

Breathing roughly he washes his hair and we switch spots. Lathering conditioner in my hair He does the same and we both take turns rinsing off. Before he can get the body soap I drop to my knees and stroke him firmly from base to tip. His head falls back and his body leans against the tiled wall. Droplets of precum leak from the tip of his shaft. Leaning forward I lick it up before sucking the tip of him into my mouth. His breathing picks up even more and suddenly before I can continue I'm pulled up and Max drops down. Gripping my thighs he moves them apart and I watch as his head disappears between my legs and moan loudly when his mouth closes over me.

The coil in my stomach seems to be tightening more and more as his tongue moves in and out of me. The texture against my insides making my head spin. I grip onto his shoulders for dear life. His tongue moves out of me and runs up my slit to circle my clit before he sucks it into his mouth. Jolting I cry out his name and move my hands to tug at his hair. Sensing my urgency his moves up and lifts me so I can settle on his hips. His hands old my bottom and he leans me against the wall before surging forward.

I'm cumming instantly. My walls tighten around his hard length and pleasure erupts inside of me violently. I feel my rush pour over Max allowing him to move deeper than ever. Max ignores it and ploughs on making my climb start all over again. My nipples are painfully hard as the rub against the wet skin of his chest. The hot water cascading over our bodies is making my skin ultrasensitive. The sound of our panting fills the bathroom and I move against him desperately. The tidal wave is threating to drown me again and I feel his fingers dance over my clit making the wave of pleasure crash down upon me. Max captures my scream with his lips and gives five more sharp thrusts before emptying in me.

_**(Thursday, Day 4)-**_

__"I want to wear my overalls." Charlie says pointing to the short overalls and her sky blue button up shirt. Smiling I shrug her into her clothes as Samantha dresses Nicole. Lucy waits her turn on the bed.

"Are you excited about today?" I ask tying her shoes. She nods happily.

"I had so much fun yesterday. I love trains!" She says and the other two girls agree with her.

Yesterday we went on a scenic train ride that went through three towns along the river. A full day train ride that stopped in each town for shopping, food, and sightseeing. The kids loved it just as much as they loved The Lily Pad Village. We sat in an outdoor compartment and enjoyed riding through nature and learning about the wilderness and hearing local tales.

We spent time in each town trying out the local sweet shops and even shopping a little. At the end of the day by the time we got home we once again had to carry children up the stairs to help prepare them for bed. Today though is a little more laid back. Samantha offered up the idea of going to Mercier Orchard to pick fruits, enjoy the homemade sweets, and take some hay rides. After, we'll have some food at the local diner and then head on over at one of the last four drive-ins left in Georgia.

Finishing up with Charlie I send her with Samantha and Nicole for breakfast. Lucy stares at me with big blue eyes as she fiddles with Alfie. I pick her out a nice pair of khaki shorts and a green tank top. Dressing her and pulling her hair into a pony tail I brush her teeth then we head downstairs for breakfast. Setting her down beside Nicole, Samantha sets a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon in front of her. I sit next to Max like normal and grab some bacon and grits. Max smiles at me and leans over to give me a good morning kiss, more g-rated than when we woke up.

"Alright here's the plan." I call out ending the peaceful morning chatter. "Today we're going to go to an orchard to pick fruits and have fun. I want everyone to put on sunscreen before we leave. We'll get some hats when we get there. Stay in pairs and in sight of everyone. After we're done we'll go eat and then we are going to take you to the drive-in."

"What's a drive-in?" Nikolai asks. I smile at him.

"It's a movie theater outside. You sit in your car and watch it on a giant screen." Max explains. The boys look confused but say no more.

Finishing breakfast we all clean up again. Samantha runs upstairs to get her camera while Max and I lather everyone up with sunscreen. Loading up we leave. The girls sung songs in the back seat as we drove to the orchard. The peaceful feeling of nature around us calms me and I can't help but feel so happy all the time. After arriving we were assigned baskets and we moved from place to place picking a variety of fruits…although I'm pretty sure we ate more than we collected.

After we were done out in the orchard we ate lunch at the little shop they had. We also bought a bunch of baked goodies and some preserves to take home. After lunch we went on a hay ride and listened as the guide told us the history of Mercier Orchard and how they run the place. After we visited the petting zoo they had off to the side and watched baby chickens hatch in an incubator. The kids were taught how to milk a cow too.

After leaving we headed back to the house to grab chairs, blankets, and pillows for the movie. I don't think the kids really understood what we were talking about until we pulled up. Faces lit up throughout the entire movie (Pirates of the Caribbean 3) we ate concession stand food and enjoyed the experience of watching a movie outdoors. After we packed up and drove home. Yet another day the kids can't keep their eyes open.

After a shower Max and I get into bed and drift off to sleep.

_**(Saturday, Day 6)-**_

"Anesia wake up." Max mumbles in my ear still half asleep.

"You wake up." I mumble back. He moves his hips slightly and lets me feel his morning wood against my back.

"I am up." He says making an ache start to form between my legs.

"I honestly don't think I can move right now. I'm so tired." I groan. He chuckles in my ear and his hand moves and cups me between my legs. I press down for more pressure.

"Seems like you can move to me." He says as his hands move my leg up slightly.

His hips move forward and he slides into me smoothly. Letting out a low moan I grip the sheets as much as I can. Conversation stops there as we take up a slow gentle rhythm and work up to our high. His hands brush my nipples and then stroke my clit in time with his thrusts and throw me over the edge making me tighten around him. Choking back a loud moan he grips my hips and bites down on my shoulder as releases into me.

Laying there we let our panting come to a stop and cool off. His lips lay soft kisses on my shoulder as I stroke the arm that's wrapped around my waist. The peaceful quiet nice.

"What time is it?" I ask after another minute or two.

"Five. Why?" He asks against my shoulder blade.

"We have to get up." I tell him.

"No we don't." He says tightening his grip. "Yesterday was another full day. We took a helicopter tour, went horseback riding, took a bunch of family pictures dressed in old fashioned clothes, ate out, and went to another movie. We can afford to lay here in bed."

"Babe we're supposed to go to Tennessee today. We have a packed day and lying here isn't going to get it done." I tell him.

"I'm tired though." He whines playfully.

"That's what you get when you get home tired and have sex all night." I reply.

"We make love." He corrects. "We damn well can. I don't care if I'm tired the next morning. I love the way you feel around me."

His words make me clench around his now semi-hard member. Groaning I force myself to pull away and let him fall out of me. Getting up I walk into the bathroom to clean myself while putting on a shirt.

"Anesia come on!" Max calls out from the room. I can hear him getting up and throwing on some clothes.

"I need to wash off and get dressed." I tell him when he walks into the bathroom. Turning I find myself already in his arms.

"We have three hours before the Aquarium opens and same with Ruby Falls. Come back to bed and lay with me for an hour." He says stroking down my back.

"It's pretty much a two hour drive and the kids need to eat breakfast before we leave." I remind him planting a kiss on his chest before pulling away and walking back into the room to get dressed. Looking out the window as I shove on some jeans, the clouds look dark and heavy. Frowning I grab my art club hoodie and shrug it on. "Babe I think it's going to rain."

"Well it's a good thing we packed all the kids a jacket." Max says as he shrugs on a shirt and looks through the window. "We'll need to pack a bag for a night because driving back and forth is a hassle." Bending down I shrug on my converse and leave the room.

Getting the kids up and dressed so early was hard but we managed. Breakfast was a quiet affair due to the kids being in a half asleep state. Loading them in the car, it was seven when we left. The drive was long due to the amount of cops on the road and the anticipation of the oncoming storm. By the time we reached Ruby Falls the kids were awake and ready to go. Purchasing our tickets we traveled down the elevator sixty stories and into a stone cavern. The kids enjoyed the rock formations and posing to take pictures. The story about how Ruby Falls was discovered was interesting and a little cramped. By the time we reached the falls the kids were vibrating with excitement. The colors of the lights against the waterfall earned cries of awe and exclamations of happiness. Samantha snapped pictures like crazy and the walk back to the elevator was filled with replays of the event.

After we finished we drove over to Rock city to explore Rock City. After going through this freaky cavern of death (a dark dimly lit cave with holes to see dancing and singing puppets that moved towards you smiling creepily) we posed on top of the mountain and had a man nearby take a picture of us in front of the connecting point of a couple of states.

Leaving the cute little tourist attraction we loaded up and headed down to the Tennessee Aquarium.

"LOOK AT THE FISH NISI!" Charlie squeals as she drags me towards the large tank with sea horses.

"I know I see them." I tell her as I ruffle her hair a little. She watches on in amazement. Bending down I wrap my arms around her and smile as she leans back against me. "If you think they're cool wait till you see my favorite."

"What's your favorite?" She asks turning her head to meet my gaze.

"The Jelly Fish." I tell her smiling back at her own smile. I hear a click and turn to see Samantha smiling brightly at the camera.

"That's got to be my favorite pic so far!" She says walking off.

Standing up I grab onto Charlie's hand and we catch up with the rest of the family. We observed the giant tanks of fish as we walk along the dimly lit path in the dark observing room. I snap pictures. Eventually we make our way to where the jellies are and can't help but gravitate towards them. Walking up to a large circular window I sit down and watch as the jellies float around in the impossibly blue water. Charlie joins me as does Lucy. Pulling Lucy up I sit her between my legs so she can lean back against my chest. Charlie stands next to us and I reach out to stroke her hair gently.

The dark room allows us to see the beautiful creatures clearly. We watch peacefully in silence as the jellies float around. I hear a camera snapping pictures, but ignore it knowing its Samantha since no one else is in the room.

"That is a Japanese Sea Nettle." I tell the girls. I feel Lucy starting to drift of but shake her slightly. "You guys ready to go see the penguins?"  
Grabbing their hands we walk with Samantha and take pictures of the kids in the dome inside the dome put in the middle of the penguin exhibit. Max and I go next and I laugh at how he has to bend on his knees to fit. Still needing to look up at him I smile and sigh when he leans down and kisses me. Getting out we head off with the group to explore the rest of the museum.

"So you know how I said my favorite pic was of you and Charlie earlier?" Samantha asks as the kids look at the tank full of sting rays.

"Yeah."

"I changed my mind." She says holding up her camera.

Looking at the screen I feel my heart melt. It's Charlie, Lucy, and I in the window of the Jelly Fish. No flash was turned on so it just shows our shadows. My figure rests in the window and Lucy's small frame lies in my arms. Charlie is seen next to me laying her head in my lap and on her tip toes and my hand is stroking the back of her head. Each of us is staring at the jellies in the background. The blue light from the tank illuminates us gently casting light on our figures. Our peaceful and loving moment captured on camera.

"I love that picture." I tell her before getting interrupted by Lucy's scream of terror.

Jerking in her direction I rush forward only to have her small body slam into my legs as she cries. Her small hands clutch at my jeans and her body moves closer in a desperate attempt to disappear into me. Grabbing a hold of her arms and pulling her back I bend down and scoop her up. Max and the other children rush over, looking worried. Lucy sobs in my neck.

"Lucy! Lucy what's wrong?" I ask gently as I stroke her back. She doesn't answer and only grips me tighter.

"She saw the shark. She got scared and ran off." Nicole says coming forth. I nod at her and go to sit down on the bench. Samantha ushers the kids away and Max stays with me.

"Lucy it's okay." I whisper in her ear.

"It's going to eat me…" She cries.

"No it won't. I won't let it." I tell her. Her sobs start to quiet down.

"You promise?" She asks shakily as she pulls back to stare at me with watery blue eyes.

"I promise." I tell her, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

We spent more time at the aquarium after that, though Lucy refused to leave my arms. We ate cotton candy, took a two hour boat tour ride, and watched an IMAX movie in 3D about the ocean. By the time we were done The kids each had a back pack with a shirt, hoodie, some cool little toys, pictures, stuffed animal (for the girls), and this cool flashlight thing. By the time we pulled up to the hotel we're staying in the kids were tripping over their feet with exhaustion. Working quickly we ushered them into beds, couches, and floors even though we have two rooms with connecting doors…so many…kids.

_**(Sunday, Day 7)-**_

"Nisi wake up…Nisi…she won't wake up." I hear Charlie say after she repeatedly poked me. I hear Max chuckle and just pull the blanket up higher.

"Babe wake up." He says nudging me with probably his foot. I groan and roll away. I hear the kids giggle.

"Go away." I grumble at him. I pull a pillow over my head and frown at how uncomfortable this floor is…what the hell is poking me in my hip…ow. Sitting up slightly I pull a shoe out from under me and toss it before laying down again.

"Babe the kids are ready to go." Max says as I feel the blanket being pulled from me. I groan some more, not wanting to leave dream world.

"Max I'm tired." I tell him as I open my eyes to look around.

The kids are in fact ready. Each seems to have brushed their teeth, changed, and are waiting for me. I see packed bags sitting by the door and the beds are made. Max raises an eyebrow at me.

"Well check out is at eleven and that's in thirty minutes. So get that pretty ass of yours into gear." He says smacking it lightly before getting up. "I set out a pair of shorts and a tank top. The kids and I packed your bag already. You know the sooner you get up the sooner we can leave for Dollywood."

Groaning once more I get up and frown at how late I slept. Taking the short shorts and white tank top, one with noodle straps but flows out from under your bust, I change in the bathroom and brush my teeth and hair. Stepping out I hand my clothes to Charlie, who shoves the bundle in my bag, and throw on my shoes.

It took us another hour to reach Gatlinburg where the kids eagerly awaited how they were going to spend their last day of exploration before spending the remaining couple of days relaxing at the cabin. We stopped briefly for doughnuts and drinks before driving on until we reached a sign telling us we'd reached Dollywood. The kids observed rollercoasters from the parking lot excitedly as we removed our duffle bag filled with spare clothes and sunscreen. We quickly rubbed down the kids and got in line for tickets.

After entering the park the first thing we did was just walk around enjoying the park. That didn't last long though because soon we were on water rides, then dragged to dry rides all over the park a million times. The sounds of country music and people filling my ears throughout the day. The kids loved every minute and Charlie started up a game of taking pictures of random people…as creepy as that is. Lucy oohhhed and ahhhhed at everything but never strayed far. Eventually I had to carry her around until Max decided to buy a stroller. The most fun though is now our current destination…looney toon town.

"I want to go on the spin swings!" Joseph yells running over to the ride. I push the stroller over and nod at the instructor, who lets on all the kids. Lucy gets out of the stroller, but only to reach out for me to hold her.

"Max I think we should stop for some food after we leave Looney Town." I say looking over only to find him in a fierce battle with Samantha in a game of Ski Ball… "Max…"

"Come on little sis you're dropping the ball here."

"Suck my dick."

Staring at the two competitive siblings I bust out laughing as I shift Lucy in my arms. Turning back around I watch as the kids giggle and squeal excitedly as the spin around in the air.

"Don't you want to go on the ride?" I ask Lucy. She doesn't answer and instead closes her eyes and nuzzles my neck. "You want to go sit somewhere so you can nap?"

She doesn't answer again and her breathing evens out. Smiling I grab the stroller and sit on a bench in the shade and by the ride. Stroking her hair I move to set her in the stroller and pull the shading cover down and open the net windows so the inside can air out. Taking out my phone I make a call to mama only to reach her voice mail.

"Hey mama I just wanted to check in. The kids are great and having fun. We have enough photos to last a lifetime and if you get this message call me back." I say feeling awkward over the phone.

Hanging up I look up to see the kids getting on for yet another ride on the swings. Shaking my head I look to my right to see a very proud looking Samantha walking up with a stuffed animal. Max looks peeved but takes it all in stride.

"I won." Samantha gloats dancing around with her bear. Max laughs and points at me.

"You and I should have the next competition." He says.

"Lucy's asleep I can't leave her." I tell him raising an eyebrow. Samantha sits down.

"I'll watch her. You and Max go have a date day or something. I have a phone and can watch the kids. Go have some fun." She says pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Before I can decide Max grabs me and throws a thanks to his sister and takes off towards the first gaming booth. Slapping down five dollars he hands me a toy rifle.

"Really?" I ask laughing as he smiles at me.

"Our parents didn't teach us how to shoot for nothing. I say let's put our skills to use."

I don't say anything and just load up the gun with the little pellets. Smiling I hear the bell ring and fire a shot hitting the target perfectly in the middle. I continue to do the same until the targets start to move, providing a fun challenge. I don't pay attention to Max and continue to fire the toy rifle at every target I see until the bell rings again, signaling the end of the game.

"Well I must say I have never seen a lady shoot so well in my entire life!" The booth instructor exclaims. "Though I must say that your man won."

"YES!" Max shouts leaning down and laying a quick kiss on my lip before straightening up. "Can I have the panda?"

"You sure can. The only one we have in stock and man are you gonna have fun lugging this master piece around." The vendor says pulling down a huge stuffed panda. My jaw drops considering the thing is as big as me! Max takes the panda and holds it out to me smiling brightly.

"My girl loves pandas." Max murmurs as I take it. I blush slightly but smile at him all the same. The man's already lining up the next game and doesn't notice when we walk off.

We hit three other booths where we racked up three more prizes and hit some rides before heading back where we collected the kids and had giant stuffed baked potatoes. After that we hit the rides a second and third time before it starts to get dark. Calling it a day we load up the cars and head to a gas station where everyone changes into some nice clothes. After we're done we fill up the gas tanks and head over to the Dixie Stampede. The kids loved the show and the dinner, even if there wasn't any forks. It was fun to see people participate and enjoy the mood in the building. Lucy loved the horses and so did Charlie. Nicole claimed she liked cats more.

After we left it was already 9pm and the kids looked tired. Loading them up in the car we grabbed a soda and started on the two hour drive back to the cabin while the kids slept soundly in their seats. Arriving we set the kids in bed and walk to our bedroom only to hear rain start up outside.

Max and I don't say anything as we strip and jump into the shower. After we're done we dry off and get dressed quickly before sliding beneath the covers. Max lies on his side and pulls my back to his chest after I flip off the lights. Settling down quickly we lay there listening to the rain.

"Babe?" Max asks quietly as his hand slips under my shirt to rub soothing circles into my hip.

"Yeah?" I ask enjoying the sensation. His lips move in my hair and the warmth of his body makes me feel safe.

"I love you."

"I love you too." With that I let sleep overtake me.

I dreamed of heat and of lips trailing over me. My heart speeds with the dream and it feels so real as rough, yet gentle, hands pull my shirt off to reveal my skin. I gasp as fingers make their way up to my nipples to rub and pinch teasingly. Withering in pleasure I moan when fingers are replaced with lips and I'm drawn into a place of pure passion and desire. My fingers grip hair and my hips lift to rub against another's.

"Anesia wake up."

My breath hitches when I feel my underwear get ripped off. Man I love this dream…

"Babe wake up."

Max's voice drifts to me as the sudden feel of skin pressing against skin makes me moan again. Something nips at my shoulder and my eyes open and I gasp softly when I find my dream is not a dream. Max lies above me propped up and naked. My clothes are gone and our bodies are pressed together. I sigh as soft lips travel down my throat and twine my fingers in his hair. The warmth from his body and the feel of his skin rubbing against mine makes my stomach clench. My heart beats like a fast drum beneath his and I arch against him trying to get closer. His breath fans over my skin and I shudder at the sound of his groan as he pushes apart my legs and strokes my folds.

"Pl..ease…" I moan brokenly, desperate to put out the fire raging through my body.

His body shudders as he raises above me his hips sliding between my open legs. His hands clench the sheets tightly on either sides of my head and the blunt head of his length nudges against me making me gasp. I shift under him raising my hips slightly and pushing up as he surges downward biting my lip to hold back my cry as he fills me to the hilt.

"Fuck." He hisses as I stretch and clench down around him like a velvety fist.

I let my eyes drift shut and sigh against his mouth when he sweeps down and kisses me. His hips start moving and mine follow his lead. My hands find his stomach and run up his broad chest to clutch at his shoulders trying to keep myself from floating away. His hips give a sharp thrust and my eyes open as I gasp his name. I meet his gaze and moan letting my head fall to the side to see his knuckles have turned white with the grip he has on the sheets.

"H…ol…hold me." I pant out feeling our pace pick up.

"I can't." He pants back picking up the pace some more. "Hurt…I'll…ah….I'll hurt you." He grinds out. I feel the coil start to tighten.

"You…won't." I gasp. I meet his gaze and watch him fight with himself and lean up placing kisses on his collar bone and nipping at his chin.

His groan of defeat fills my ears and his hands move to grip my hips as I fall back against the blankets. His pace picks up even more and I clutch at his shoulders as I twine my legs around his waist trying to draw him deeper. I try to hold on as waves of pleasure course through me making it hard to breathe. I feel his grip tightening on me and his pelvis hits my clit as he changes the angle of his thrusts making me choke and bite his shoulder as I suddenly shatter into a million pieces. My eyes drift shut as I feel him move roughly against me. One. Two. Three. His soft groan sounds out and his body sags over mine.

Our bodies lay cooling on the huge bed. It's raining and the wind howls like a screaming woman. Lightning lights up outside and thunder rumbles loudly, signaling the raging storm. The air smells like sweet honeysuckle and the after smell of sex. We don't move.

I can imagine what we look like. The picture paints itself on my closed eyelids. The large slightly lean and muscular body of him covering my smaller more delicate one still between my legs now entwined with his. His hands still closed around my hips and his head on the pillow above my shoulder. My fingers tracing invisible swirls over the skin of his back as we shudder with the aftershocks of the intense orgasm we just experienced. My silky curls spread around them. The lightening lights up our entwined figures in a hauntingly beautiful light.

I sigh and open my eyes to find just that. My heart clenches at the beauty of it. Shifting I kiss his shoulder and neck. His hands tighten on my hips then let go as he pull out of me. Lifting up he moves to fall next to me pulling me in his arms so my back is against his chest. I shiver as cold air rushes to meet my skin. Feeling this he grabs the heavy comforter pulling it to cover our naked forms. My eyes feel heavy but I fight and keep them open as I stroke his arm.

"I love you Max." I whisper turning in his arms and letting my hands settle on his broad chest. I tilt my head up to meet his eyes. The dark blue orbs stare down at me.

"I love you too Anesia." He leans down and brushes his lips against mine. Pulling back his eyes shut and his fingers stroke my back. I lay my head against his chest and feel his chin on my head. My eyes drift shut and I let sleep take me again.

**(Wednesday, Day 10):**

For the last two days of our trip we spent time inside and outside. Everyone played in the lake, went hiking, watched movies, and had fun. Unfortunately all fun must come to an end. As of five this morning we packed up the SUVs and strapped in the kids. The ride back was home was a quiet ride since we all were sad to leave the cabin. We stopped at the same diner as before and filled up for gas in town. After that the ride home was filled with begging.

"I want to go back! Can we go back?"

"Please Anesia?"

"I don't want to go home! Can we go back?"

"I had so much fun though! Do we have to leave? Can't we go back?"

By the time we reached home it was already six in the evening. Each kid grabbed their bags and we all went our separate ways. Mama and papa were waiting inside…to be honest though they looked mighty sketchy. I mean they were all flushed and flustered looking…ew. After putting up the clothes and changing into a pair of sweats and a sweater I put the kids to bed. Walking towards mama's and papa's room to tell them about the trip and ask about why they didn't call back I hear an odd thumping noise and freeze.

"DIMITRI!" I hear mama scream out.

My heart stutters and I want to puke. Quickly backing away from the door I make my way back to my room and flip on some music. The thumping and screams are blocked out almost immediately and I lay back on my bed and feel sleep take me after a long day of driving.

**Rose's POV will be up soon and oh I'm so excited for it. Remember to PLEASE REVIEW and if you can PLEASE CHECK OUT "Blooming or Wilting?". PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


End file.
